


কাকতাড়ুয়া র মাথা

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - The Village Fusion, Best Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: বাংলা
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: অলস দুপুর গড়িয়ে যে যায়বিকেল ঝড়ে পড়েউদাস চোখে ক্লান্ত যে মনমাঠের পরে ঘোরেপড়ন্ত রোদ উছলে পড়েকেউ বলে না কথাঝোপের মধ্যে ওই যে... ও কি!?কাকতাড়ুয়া র মাথা!...
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumnal_Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnal_Leaves/gifts).



  


  


" _কিন্তু কি করিয়া 'ভবঘুরে' হইয়া পড়িলাম, সে কথা বলিতে গেলে, প্রভাত-জীবনে এ নেশায় কে মাতাইয়া দিয়েছিল, তার একটু পরিচয় দেওয়া আবশ্যক। তাহার নাম ইন্দ্রানাথ..."_

" ভাত খাস নি নাকি দুপুরে!?...গলা দিয়ে আওয়াজ প্যান প্যান করছে কেন?... জোরে পড়!", গম্ভীর একটা গলা ভেসে আসে।

ওর গলা কাঁদো কাঁদো হয়ে যায় । জোরে জোরে চেঁচিয়ে পড়ে ,

" _অতএব এ সকল থাক। যাহা বলতে বসিয়াছি তাহাই বলি ..."_

ধমকানি খেয়ে গলার তেজ টা খোঁচা খাওয়া গরুর মতোই বেড়ে গেল। কোথা থেকে কি পড়ছে , কখন কোন খান থেকে পড়া শুরু করছে...শেষ হচ্ছে না কি যে করছে ও নিজেও জানেনা...কিন্তু পড়তে হবে। মাথায় কিছু ঢুকুক না ঢুকুক... পাড়ার লোকের মুখস্থ হোক , না হোক... কিন্তু আর কতক্ষণ!

  


-" ওগো বলছি... পড়ছে ত সারা দুপুর ধরেই। এখন একটু ছাড়লেই নয়?"

-" আস্কারা দিয়ো না ওকে...কদিন পর ই ত রথ। সেই দিনগুলো কি পড়বে ভেবেছ! এখন একটু এগিয়ে থাক তাহলে পড়ে কাজে দেবে।"

মা আর কথা বাড়ান না। বলে লাভ নেই...কিন্তু ছেলেটা তিনদিন হলো পড়া পড়া করে খেলতে বেরোয় নি...

পা টিপে টিপে ঘরটার কাছে যান।...ছেলেটা দুলে দুলে পড়ছে। মাঝে মাঝে পড়া আওড়াচ্ছে, মাঝে মাঝে জানলা দিয়ে বাইরে তাকাচ্ছে, আবার বাবা বকবে এই ভয়ে আবার পড়ায় মন দিচ্ছে। 

" যা, বারান্দায় গিয়ে পড়" , মা মাথায় হাত রাখেন," বাইরে বিকেলের পড়ন্ত রোদ আর হাওয়া টা গায়ে লাগলে একটু ভালো লাগবে"।

তা ও বাইরে গিয়ে বসে। খেলতে যাওয়ার স্বাদ কি বারান্দায় বসে মেটানো যায়! বরঞ্চ মনটা বাইরের দিকে তাকিয়ে আরো উচাটন করে...

  


" এই শুনছ, আমি আসছি", বাবা বলেন, "ফিরতে রাত হতে পারে"। ছাতা টা মায়ের হাত থেকে নিয়ে সদর দরজা দিয়ে বেরোতে যাওয়ার আগে আবার থেমে বলেন, " ছেলেটাকে বলো না ... ও এখন পড়ুক... আর খেয়াল রেখো যেনো পড়া থেকে না ওঠে", বাবা বেরিয়ে যান।

  


দুটো ছোটছোটো পা দরজার আড়াল থেকে চুপিচুপি বাড়ির ভিতরের দিকে দৌড় মারে...

  


ওদিকে ওর অবস্থা পা বাঁধা হরিণ এর মত... ক্লান্তি আর ভয় এর দোলাচলতায় কি যে পড়ছে ... আবার গড়গড় করে পড়তে থাকে,

"... _বিবাদের সময় ওই খাটো মানুষটি অকস্মাৎ হাত-তিনেক লম্বা একটা হাত বাহির করিয়া তার নাকের উপর এই আন্দাজের মুষ্টিঘাত করিবে... মিনিট দুয়েক এর মধ্যে তাহার পিঠ ঘেঁষিয়া বাহিরে আসিয়া পড়িলাম। ইন্দ্র বিনা আড়ম্বরে কহিল-_

-" পালা!!!"

বই কথা বলে উঠল নাকি!...প্রথমে থতমত খেয়ে গিয়ে চারিদিকে তাকাল... তাকিয়ে পিছিনে ঘুরে দেখে ঘরের ভিতর থেকে জানলা দিয়ে কে যেন ইশারা করে বাড়ির পশ্চিম দিকের বেড়া টার দিকে দেখাচ্ছে।

" কেশব!", ছেলেটা বলে ওঠে।

" আরে ওই দিক তাকানা!"

ছেলেটা ওই দিকে তাকিয়ে দেখে বেড়ার ওই পাশে ঝোপ এর কাছে কি যেন একটা কালো কালো ... নড়ছে...

" তুই যা.."

"কিন্তু ...বাবা..."

"আরে জ্যাঠামশাই বাড়ি নেই রে!...", কেশব আরো কিছু বলে আর ছেলেটার মুখে হাসি ফুটে ওঠে। ওই ঝোপ থেকে একটা গলা ভেসে আসে,

" আমান আয়!'

আমান পা টিপে টিপে বেড়ার দিকে যায়...আবার কিছুটা পিছিয়ে গিয়ে বারান্দার দিকে তাকায়। মাথায় একটা গামছা জড়িয়ে কেশব বইটা খুলে বসে সামনে...ওকে ফিরে আসতে দেখে আস্তে ধমক দিয়ে যেতে বলে। আমান এবার আরেকবার ইতিউতি তাকায় ... তারপর বেড়া ডিঙ্গিয়ে উইই দৌড়!

দৌড় দৌড় দৌড়!... রাস্তা মাঠ পেরোতে পেরোতে সে একেবারে প্রাণখোলা দৌড়... যে দৌড় এ কোনদিক এ যাচ্ছি জানা নেই...কোথায় গিয়ে পড়ব জানা নেই...থামবো কোথায় তাও জানা নেই... শুধু হঠাৎ হঠাৎ নতুন মোড়... ভালো রাস্তা পেলেও ব্যাকা রাস্তা ধরা কিংবা জোর করে মানুষ উঁচু পাট ক্ষেতের মধ্যে দিয়ে... রাস্তা না থাকলেও রাস্তা তৈরি করে নেয়া...সব পথহারা পথ গুলো যেখানে গিয়ে মেশে... 

ছোটছোট পা গুলোর তেমন ছাপ ওই ধুলো মলিন রাস্তায় বেশিক্ষণ থাকেনা ... হাওয়ার ঝাপটায় ছোট ছোট ঘূর্ণাবর্তর মতো তৈরি হয়ে বাতাসে মিলিয়ে যায়।শুধু পড়ন্ত রোদের মত মিষ্টি অনাবিল হাসি মাঠ আর রাস্তার ধারগুলো তে পড়ে থাকে...

  


তালপুকুর এর ধারে গিয়ে দুজনেই মাটিতে লুটিয়ে পড়ে... ক্লান্তিতে আর হাসির চোটে!... তালপুকুর এর মাথা টা সোনালী রাংতা দিয়ে মোড়া যেন... কিন্তু পুকুরের ভিতর টা ঘন ছায়ায় ঘেরা ... একটা মনোরম আলো ছায়ার লুকোচুরি পুকুরপাড়ে। আবছা অন্ধকার চোখে বড্ড আরাম দেয়। গাছের বড় বড় পাতার ফাঁক দিয়ে কুচি কুচি রোদ আমান এর খিলখিলিয়ে হাসতে থাকা ছোট্ট মুখটায় এসে পড়ে ...মাঝে মাঝে। চোখ ফিরিয়ে ও পাশে তাকায়... আরেকবার সম্মিলিত হাসির রোল গুনগুন করে ছড়িয়ে যেতে থাকে পুরো পুকুরপাড়ে...

  


" মাথার হাড়িটা খুলবি?!", আমান অতি কষ্টে হাসি টা একটু কমিয়ে বলে, বলে আবার হেসে ওঠে।

" হে হে" , কার্তিক কিছুটা মাথা ঝাঁকিয়ে কাকতাড়ুয়া র মাটির হাড়িটা কে এদিক ওদিক দোলায়... তারপর হাড়ির ভিতর থেকে একটু খিলখিল করে হেসে আলতো হাতে হাড়িটা খোলার চেষ্টা করে।

  


হে হে... হাড়িটা খোলে না ।

  


কিছুটা চেষ্টা করে ওই হাড়ি মাথায় নিয়ে থ। আমান হাসবে না কি করবে বুঝতে পারে না।

" টান মার!" , কার্তিক এর গলাটা একটু উদ্বিগ্ন।

আমান সরে আসে... দিয়ে উইই টান... টান টান টান...

" আরে ধুর হচ্ছে না ত!..."

-" জয় মা!"

শেষ বার এক হ্যাঁচকা টানে আমান ছিটকে যায় আর কার্তিক উল্টো দিকে গড়িয়ে পড়ে।

" এই যাহ!...", আমান বলে , " হাড়িটা ফেটে গেল ত!"

কার্তিক সাবধানে নিজের রক্ষা পাওয়া মাথা টা তে হাত বোলাতে বোলাতে বলে , " ধুর...অরম চার পাঁচ টা একদিনে জোগাড় করতে পারি", ওর কথায় গর্ব স্পষ্ট।

" দিস একটা এনে!...ঘরে সাজিয়ে রাখব"।

কার্তিক এর মুখে গর্বের হাসি খেলে যায়, বলে, " চ এখন "

"কোথায়?

-"আরে চল ত!"

নাও আবার... দৌড়!...

  


এবার দৌড়াতে দৌড়াতে যেখানে এসে থামে সেটা বুলকির বড় শিমূলতলা র রাস্তা থেকে খানিক দূরে , একটু ভিতরে। পাতলা জঙ্গল, সরু সুতলী দড়ির মত রাস্তা...পায়ে পায়ে হেঁটে যাওয়া পথ দিয়ে হাঁটতে বেশ লাগে... একটু ভিতরে গিয়ে একটা বড়সড় গাছের সামনে এসে ওরা দাঁড়ালো।

" ওই দেখ"

আমান রীতিমত হাঁ করে তাকিয়ে থাকে। এত আম!...থোকা থোকা করে ঝুলে রয়েছে যেন ... এদিক এর রাস্তাটা খুব নিরালা, বেশি লোক আসে না ... তাই বলে এরম একটা জংলি আম গাছে এত পাকা আম পেকে পেকে ঝুলে রয়েছে... কেউ ই কি এদিকে আসেনি!...

" কি আম রে এগুলো?", আমান হাঁ করে তাকিয়ে থাকতে থাকতেই প্রশ্ন করে ।

" গোলাপখাস", কার্তিক বিজ্ঞের মত বলে ।

আমান হঠাৎ করে চোখ সরু করে ওর দিকে তাকিয়ে থাকে... বলে,

" এই আষাঢ় মাসে গোলাপখাস?!"

বেশি বকলে আরো কি কি ভুলভাল বকে ফেলবে ঠিক নেই এই ভেবে ও চুপ করে। গাছটার ওপাশে গিয়ে একটা আঁকশি আর দুটো থলের মত নিয়ে আসে...

" আম পাড়বি?'

" হু... তুই এই থলে নিয়ে নীচে দাঁড়া... আমি উঠছি।" 

যা কথা তাই কাজ... কিছুক্ষন এর মধ্যেই ও গাছে উঠে পড়ে। ওর গাছে ওঠার ধরণ দেখে আমান এর হাসি পেয়ে যায়। মনে পড়ে গতবছর মামাবাড়ি গিয়ে বাড়ির পিছনের আমবাগানে একটা বাঁদর কে এভাবেই টুকটুক করে উঠতে দেখেছিল...

" এই দেখ সামলে..."

"হু হু"

কার্তিক আঁকশি দিয়ে খোঁচা মারে আর আমান সাবধানে সেগুলো কে থলেতে পড়তে দেয়... একটা দুটো... ধীরে ধীরে দুটো থলেই ভরাট হয়ে যায়।

  


  


  


" _তারপরে মাসখানেক গত হইয়াছে। সেদিনের রাত্রিতে যেমন গরম তেমনি অন্ধকার। কোথাও গাছের একটা পাতা পর্য্যন্ত নড়ে না._.." , আমান গলার স্বর টা বাাড়ায়। 

ওদিকে বাবা রাতের খাবার এর পর আম - দুধ খাচ্ছেন। খেতে খেতে মা কে জিজ্ঞেস করেন,

" আম গুলো ত খুব ভালো... পেলে কোথায়?"

মা কিছুক্ষন থামেন... থেমে বলেন , " ওই কুসুম এর মাসির বাড়ি থেকে অনেক আম ওর মাসতুতো দাদা দিয়ে গেছে ত... সেখান থেকেই দিয়েছে আর কি"

" বাঃ... আমগুলো চমৎকার... কি আমি গো?"

মা আবার বিপদে পড়েন। বলেন,

" ল্যাংড়া বোধহয়..."

"ল্যাংড়া?!...উহু... মনে হচ্ছে না ত!.. জিজ্ঞেস করে দেখো ত... রায়পুর এর ওই বাগানে তাহলে কলম করা যাবে..."

কেশব তার জেঠিমা র কাছ থেকে এক বাটি কেটে রাখা আম নিয়ে পড়ার ঘরে যায়। রজনী আর আমান পড়ছে।

" আচ্ছা পেলি কোথায় রে আমগুলো?", রজনী আম খেতে খেতে জিজ্ঞেস করে।

" একদিন যাব আমরা তিনজন!", আমান বলে, " কার্তিক এর সাথে"

তিন ভাই বোনে মিলে হেসে ওঠে।

  


বিছানাটা র এককোনে একটা ছোট্ট পুটলি... পুটলি টা থেকে কি যেন একটা উঁকি মারছে... কাকতাড়ুয়া র মাথা ভাঙা হবে বোধহয়...


	2. যেখানে দুচোখ মেলে

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> খুব ছোট ছোট অনুভূতি... শৈশব থেকে কৈশর ... আমাদের জীবনের কত কিছু বলে রেখে যায়...কত রহস্যের উদঘাটন আপনা আপনিই ঘটে যায় কিংবা কত সহজ সরল জিনিস ও রহস্য হয়ে সুপ্ত হয়েই থেকে যায়...কিন্তু এসবের মধ্যেই স্মৃতির মালা গেঁথে এই সূক্ষ অনুভূতি গুলো জীবনের প্রান্তে দাঁড়িয়েও কোথায় যেন দোলা দিয়ে যায়...

" হাত দিবি না... এখন ত একদমই না "

-" আমাকেও এট্টু দে... এই এট্টু...", দুই আঙ্গুল এর ফাঁকের সামান্য জায়গা দিয়ে দেখায় এট্টু মানে কত এট্টু...

"বলছিনা এখন না... দুপুর গড়িয়ে বিকেল হোক...", রজনী বলে , " যদি দেখেছি এদের একটারো কিছু হয়েছে...", রজনী সরু চোখে তাকায়, " ...বুঝে নে..." , রজনী চুপচাপ কাঠ এর পাটাতন টাকে পাঁচিলের ওপরে একটা জায়গায় রেখে দেয় আর আরেকবার কেশব আর আমান এর দিকে তাকিয়ে টুক টুক করতে করতে বাড়ির ভিতরে চলে যায়...

উঠোনে কিছুটা বিরক্ত, কিছুটা ভয় পাওয়া ( বোনের শাসানি তে) দুজন হাঁ করে তাকিয়ে থাকে... কেশব বলে,

" মাটি আনলাম আমি!-"

"আর কার্তিক" , আমান ওর কথা শেষ করার আগেই বলে।

-"আরে হ্যাঁ হ্যাঁ... কিন্তু একটু মাটি দিলো না!...সব পুতুল কি ও নিজেই বানাবে!?...", আমান আর কিছু বলে না। দুজনে মিলে পাল্লা দিয়ে গাল ফুলিয়ে থাকে।

আসলে গতকালের ঘটনা। রথ এর আর দিন কয়েক বাকি। আনন্দ কি আর ধরে! তিন ভাই বোন এ মিলে সেইইই আলোচনা, -কি কি করবে , কি কি কিনবে, কোথায় কোথায় ঘুরবে... যাবতীয় যা কিছু হতে পারে... সকাল বেলায় আলোচনা চলছিল বাড়ির পশ্চিম দিকের ওই বাগান টায় বসে... এমন সময়,

" এই ,হাতে ওটা কি রে?",রজনী বেড়ার ফাঁক দিয়ে তাকায়। বাকি দুজনও পিছন ঘুরে দেখে কার্তিক...হাতে একটা বেশ বড় এঁটেল মাটির ডেলা।

তিনজনে রীতিমত দৌড়ে যায়।

কার্তিক আবার গর্বের হাসি হাসে, তিনজনেই একসাথে জিজ্ঞেস করে,

" কোথায় পেলি?"

কার্তিক কিছুক্ষন থামে , তারপর বলে ,

" ওই যে তিন্নি দের বাঁশবাগান এর ঐদিকে... বৃষ্টি হয়ে হয়ে ওখানে একটা নালার মত হয়ে গেছে... তো আমি ভাবছিলাম যদি কটা ট্যাংরা , পুঁটি ধরতে যাই... গিয়ে দেখলাম ভালো মাটি রয়েছে...", কার্তিক এর মুখের প্রশান্তকর হাসিটা সবার মুখেও হাসি ফুটিয়ে যায়।

রজনী আগে এসে মাটির ডেলা টা কে আস্তে করে নামায়। কার্তিক এর দিকে করুন দৃষ্টি তে চেয়ে বলে,

"আমাদের দিবি রে একটু?"

তারপর ওদের মধ্যে কিছু কথা, হাসি ঠাট্টা হয়ে যায়। অর্ধেক ডেলা আমান দের কাছে থাকে আর অর্ধেক টা কার্তিক নিয়ে ফেরে।

ফিরতে ফিরতে কার্তিক ওর ধুতির টা সামান্য তুলে বাঁ পায়ের উপর একটা লাল দগদগে দাগ টা দেখেই আবার ঢেকে দেয়... যেন কেউ দেখে ফেলবে। ভাগ্গিস চটপট বলে ফেলেছিল না হলে সব বলতে গেলে...বকা খেতই ওর বন্ধুদের কাছে...বিশেষ করে ওর কাছ থেকে ত বটেই।

ও যে তিন্নি দের বাঁশবাগান এ না গিয়ে গৌর দাদু দের পুকুরপাড়ে গিয়েছিল আর দাদুর থেকে একটা ভালো বেতের বারি খেয়ে কোনোরকমে মাটি নিয়ে পালিয়েছিল ...আর মাছ ধরতে যে আদৌ যায়নি...সে কথা না বলেই হয়ত ভালো হয়েছে...

কার্তিক আবার তুড়ি মেরে লাফাতে লাফাতে যাওয়ার চেষ্টা করে...ধুর ওসব আবার কিছু নাকি...কিন্তু পা টা একটু ব্যাথা ব্যথাই করে...

ত তারপর কেশব খেলতে গিয়ে কিছুটা মাটি ওই তিন্নিদের বাঁশবাগান থেকেই এনেছিল... তবে তার ওপর একছত্র মালিকানা অধিকার করে বসলেন রজনী দেবী...ব্যাস আর কি!... রজনী ভালো পুতুল বানাতে পারে ঠিক আছে... কিন্তু তাই বলে ভাইদের একেবারে বঞ্চনা!!...

দুপুর গড়িয়ে বিকেল পড়ে... ধীরে ধীরে বাড়ি গুলোতে সন্ধ্যাবাতি জ্বলে ওঠে... আর দুইদিন মাত্র অপেক্ষা... জগন্নাথ এর মাসির বাড়ি যাওয়ার সাধ ও মিটবে আর বাচ্চা বাচ্চা ছেলে মেয়ে গুলোর আনন্দের শখ ও... ওরা কল্পনা করে...

সার সার দোকান বসেছে... জিলিপি, পাপড় ভাজার গন্ধে চারিদিক ... ছোট ছোট তাঁবু টাঙ্গিয়ে দোকানিরা মাটির খেলনা বিক্রি করছে... কত কি চারিদিকে...কি নেই!?, মাটির আম, লেবু, কাঁঠাল, লক্ষীর ভার, বাঁশি বাজানো হনুমান, ছোট ছোট রান্না বান্নার বাসনপাতি-হাড়ি, কড়াই, খুন্তি... ওই দেখো টিয়া টা কথা বলে!... ওই সেপাই টা ঝন ঝন ঝন ঝন করে খঞ্জনী বাজায়... নৌকা…ওমা জাহাজ ও আছে!... জটাই বুড়ো টা মাথা দোলাচ্ছে দেখো... বর বউ পাশাপাশি বসে ...চৌকিদার টা কোমর বেঁধে নেমেছে যেন পাহারা দেবে বলে... দেখে শেষ করা যায়না... এদিক থেকে ওদিকে গিয়েও প্রাণ ভরে না... বেতের কতরকম কাজ, একটু বড় দোকানগুলোতে সৌখিন কাচের দামি জিনিস ও বিক্রি হয়... 

" তাড়াতাড়ি ফিরিস বাবা", মা একটু চেঁচিয়ে বলেন।

আমান একটু সায় দিয়ে দৌড় মারে।

বাবা বলেন,

" একটু পরেই ত মেলায় যাবে...তা এখন ছাড়ার-"

"চুপ করো তুমি ... এই বচ্ছরকার দিনে আর কথা বাড়িও না", মা সপাটে বাটিটা থালার উপর রাখেন," রাতে পুতুল নাচ আর যাত্রা দেখতে ও যাব সবাই সেটা ভুলে যেও না...", মা এমন ভাবে বলে চলে যান যে বাবা আর কোনো কথাই বলতে পারেন না...

" কি রে...?"

" একটু দেরি হয়ে গেল..."

" হু হু এবার চ..."

দুজনের হাতে দুটো পুটলি র মত। মেলা সবে জাঁকিয়ে বসতে শুরু করেছে... রথ আসতে এখনো দেরী আছে। ওরা পায়ে পায়ে হেঁটে মেলার এক কোনে দোকানির এক লাইন এ বসে পড়ে...

সামনে মেলে দেয়া কতগুলো মাটির পুতুল... তেমন আকর্ষণীয় নয়... তবে খুব খারাপ ও নয়... রং চঙে না হলেও শিল্পীর হাতের কাজ টা খুব একটা বেমানান তাও নয়...

একের পর এক লোক যেতে থাকে... কত রকম এর লোক, তবে মায়ের হাতে ছোট ছোট ছেলে মেয়েই বেশি.... তারা এদিক ওদিক যেতে থাকে... তাদের ছোট্ট দোকান টার খুব কাছে এসেও অনেকে ফিরে যায়...একটা সময় আমান কিছুটা বিরক্ত হয়েই বলে,

" ধুর, আর কতক্ষণ!..."

" একটু দাঁড়া না আর-"

এমন সময় খুব কাছেই একটা বাচ্চার জোরে চেঁচানোর আওয়াজ শোনা যায়। একটা বাচ্চা প্রায় চিৎকার করে কাঁদছে যাতে ওর মা ওকে একটা খেলনা কিনে দেয়...কিন্তু মা টা র অভিব্যক্তি দেখে যেন বোঝা যায় তার তেমন সামর্থ্য নেই যে অত দাম দিয়ে খেলনা কিনে দেয়...হয়ত নিতান্তই বাধ্য হয়ে রাস্তা না পেয়ে এই রথের মেলার মধ্যে দিয়েই আসছিল ছোট ছেলেটাকে নিয়ে...

আমান কিছুক্ষণ দাঁড়িয়ে থাকে। তারপর কার্তিক এর দিকে ন তাকিয়েই একটা মাটির ঘোড়া উঠিয়ে নিয়ে দৌড়ে যায় ওই বাচ্চা টার কাছে আর দিয়ে দেয়। মা টা কৃতজ্ঞতার হাসি ফুটিয়ে ,ওর মাথায় হাত রেখে চলে যায়... আমান আরো কিছুক্ষণ ধরে বাচ্চাটার অনাবিল হাসি র দিকে তাকিয়ে থাকে...

" দিয়ে দিলি?...এমনি?", কার্তিক একটু গাল ফোলায়।

আমান এবার সত্যিই যেন একটু অপ্রস্তুত বোধ করে , কিছু বলতে যাবে তখন,

" বাহ, ভালো করলে ত!", একজন বয়স্ক ভদ্রলোক এগিয়ে আসেন। আমান চিনতে পারে।

" কালী জেঠু?"

জেঠু এসে ওর মাথায় হাত রাখেন আর তারপর কার্তিক এর সামনে থেকে একটা পুতুল উঠিয়ে নিয়ে বলেন, " এটার দাম কত যে দোকানদার?"

আমান আর কার্তিক এর মুখ ধীরে ধীরে উজ্জ্বল হয়ে ওঠে...

জেঠু কিছু কিছু লোক ডেকে আনেন। পুতুল গুলো একটা দুটো করে সব কটাই বিক্রি হয়ে যায়...

সব শেষে জেঠু বলেন, " চলো, এই এখানেই বাড়ি একটু ঘুরে এসো, তোমার জেঠিমা খুব খুশি হবেন"

আমান কার্তিক এর দিকে তাকায়।

জেঠু তাকে বলেন, " তুমিও এসো"

দুজনে একসাথে চলতে থাকে। কিছুক্ষন এর মধ্যেই জেঠুর বাড়ি দেখা যায়। কিন্তু আমান বাড়ি ঢোকার আগেই বলে,

" জেঠু... বাড়িতে চিন্তা করবে দেরি হলে..."

জেঠু কিছুক্ষণ ভাবেন তারপর ওদের একটু বাইরে দাঁড়াতে বলেন। কিছুক্ষণ পর একটা থলে নিয়ে বেরিয়ে আসেন। আম ভর্তি। আমান এর হাতে দিয়ে বলেন,

" পারবে ত নিয়ে যেতে?"

-"কেন পারব না?...আমার বয়স ৯... আমি কি বাচ্চা নাকি!'

জেঠু হাসতে হাসতে ওর মাথায় হাত রেখে বলেন,

" বেশ বেশ। সাবধানে যেয়ো"

কিছুটা হাঁটার পরই কার্তীক ওকে হ্যাঁচকা টান দেয়, দিয়ে বলে

" চ"

"এখন!?...কোথায়?...এই আমের থলি নিয়ে..."

" ওটা আমায় দে আর পয়সা গুলো তুই রাখ..."

দুজনে কিছুক্ষনের মধ্যে দ্রুতপদে হেঁটে একটা বট গাছ এর নিচে একটা ঝুপড়ির কাছে এসে দাঁড়ায়। কার্তিক ডাকে,

" বুড়িমা..."

ওই ঝুপড়ির ভিতর থেকে একজন লাঠি ভর দিয়ে থুথুড়ি বুড়ি বেরিয়ে আসে, কার্তিক বলে,

" বুড়িমা, আমচুর দেবে বলেছিলে?..."

বুড়িমা বলেন,

" এই কদিন এ বৃষ্টিতে বেরোতে পারিনি বাছা... বাড়িতে আম ও নেই ... সামান্য ভাত টুকুও..."

ওরা দুজন কিছুক্ষন দাঁড়িয়ে থাকে। কার্তিক হঠাৎ আমের থলে টা আমান এর হাতে দিয়ে আর ওর কাছ থেকে পয়সা গুলো নিয়ে বুড়িমার কাছে যায়... সব কটা পয়সা দিয়ে চুপচাপ চলে আসে... আমান আর ও হাঁটা দেয়। বুড়িমা দেখেন কিছুক্ষণ পর ওই দুই ছোকরা দুজনে দুই হাতে দুটো করে আম নিয়ে দৌড়ে এসে ওর পায়ের কাছে দিয়ে গিয়েই আবার পথের বাঁকে অদৃশ্য হয়ে যায়...

রথের মেলা জাঁকিয়ে বসেছে... কেনা বেঁচা পুরোদমে চলছে... এমন সময় রাস্তার মোড়ে খুব ভিড়।

ওই যে রথের চূড়া দেখা যায়...!

ক্ষণিক এরমধ্যে কেনা বেচার দোকান থেকে ভিড় পাতলা হয়ে পথের মাঝখানে গাঢ় থেকে গাঢ়তর হয়... ছেলে বুড়ো সবাই রথের দড়ি টানছে... রথের ভিড় কে পাশে রেখে দুটো বাচ্চা ছেলে সমান্তরালে দৌড়াচ্ছে। তাল দিতে পারছে না ... মাঝে মাঝে পিছিয়ে পড়ছে আবার বেশি এগিয়ে যাচ্ছে...

এমন সময় একটা হাত ভিড়ের মধ্যে অদৃশ্য হয়ে যায়... অপর হাত টা খুঁজতে থাকে পায় না... মুহূর্তগুলো কেটে যায়...

এমন সময়

ভিড়ের ভিতর থেকে সেই চেনা হাত টা বেরিয়ে আসে।যেন বলছে " আমাকে ধরো"... আরেক হাতটা ধরে... ধরে ভিড়ের সঙ্গে সঙ্গে এগোতে থাকে... কিছুক্ষণ পর রথের দড়ির পাশে চেনা মুখ টা দেখা যায়...

এভাবেই চলছিল ...হঠাৎ!

ঝমঝমিয়ে বৃষ্টি। ভিড় ছন্নছাড়া হয়ে যায়,যে যেদিকে পায় তাঁবুর তলায়, দোকানের নীচে বা রথের ছাদের তলায় আশ্রয় নেয়... 

কিন্তু একটা হাত দড়ি ছেড়ে দিয়ে আরেকটা হাত কে ধরে অন্য দিকে দৌড় দেয় ... ওই বৃষ্টির মধ্যেই... 

রথের মেলা পেরিয়ে যায়... চেনা পথ পেরিয়ে যায়... ছোট ছোট জলের নালা পেরিয়ে অবশেষে একটা জায়গায় এসে থামে... সামনে ধানক্ষেত এর মাথা গুলো বর্ষায় দুলছে... আলপথের মধ্যে দিয়ে খুব সাবধানে যেতে গিয়েও দুজনেই পিছলে পড়ে... উঠে একে অপর এর কাদা মাখা দশার দিকে তাকিয়ে হাসে। তারপর আবার উঠে ধানক্ষেতের মধ্যে দিয়েই দৌড়!...কোথায় আলপথ আর কোথায় ই বা পায়ে হাঁটা রাস্তা!...

গাছ গুলো বড্ড বড়... সরিয়ে সরিয়ে চলতে গিয়ে একটু অসুবিধা হয়ই ঠিক ই... কিন্তু দৌড় তাতে থামে না...

সেই দৌড়ের সাত বছর কেটে গেছে... 

পাল্টায় নি হয়ত কিছুই... শুধু গাছ গুলো তাদের চেয়ে অত উঁচু নয় এখন... মুষলধারে বৃষ্টি পড়তে থাকে ...

আমান মাঝে মাঝে হাঁপিয়ে ওঠে... কার্তিকের সাথে পেরে ওঠে না... কিন্তু সামনে দৌড়াতে থাকা একজন কে দেখে ওর ভিতর টা কেমন করে ওঠে... কোন এক অলীক শক্তি ওর ক্লান্তির বাঁধ ভেঙে নতুন এক উদ্দাম এ ওকে এগিয়ে নিয়ে যেতে থাকে

_**কেমন করে এমন হলো** _

_**যা হত না আগে** _

_**ছলাৎ ছলাৎ বুকের মাঝে** _

_**কোন এক নদী জাগে**_...

ওরা ক্ষেত পেরিয়ে নদীর ধারে এসে পড়ে। জলঙ্গির মাতাল স্রোত ভেসে চলছে...

কার্তিক আমান এর দিকে তাকায়... মুখ উঁচু করে ও আকাশ এর দিকে চোখ বুজে... বৃষ্টির ফোঁটা গুলো ওর অনুপম মুখে পড়ছে আর বর্ষাস্নাত সৌম্যাল্য ওর মুখ ছেয়ে... কার্তিকের গা যেন কেঁপে ওঠে

**_টাপুর টুপুর বৃষ্টি নূপুর_ **

**_জলছবিরই গায়_ **

**_তুই যে আমার একলা আকাশ_ **

**_মেঠো সুরের ছায়... রে...মেঠো সুরের ছায়_ **

**_রং বেরঙের বেলোয়ারী_ **

**_সাত রঙা রং মুখ_ **

**_তোর মুখেতেই লুকিয়ে আছে_ **

**_জীবন ভরের সুখ...রে...জীবন ভরের সুখ_ **

ওরা ঘাসের ওপর বসে। বৃষ্টি অবিরাম। চারিদিক ঠান্ডা হয়ে আসে। গাঙের ধারের থেকে হাওয়া বয়ে আসে... দূরের গাছ গুলো ঝাপসা... কুয়াশাচ্ছন্ন যেন... বৃষ্টির ঝমঝম শব্দ নদীর উপর পড়ে টুং টাং কতরকমের শব্দ তৈরি করে ... প্রাণ জুড়ানো সোঁদামাটির গন্ধ ভেসে আসে...

ধীরে ধীরে বৃষ্টির বেগ কমে যায়... একসময় ব্যাঙেদের ঘ্যাঙ্গর ঘ্যাঙ্গর ডাক প্রবল হয়ে ওঠে...বৃষ্টি থেমে যায়... সদ্য বর্ষাস্নাত প্রকৃতি র এক মনোরম অনুভূতি ছড়িয়ে যায়... দুটো চোখ প্রকৃতির এই অপরূপ রূপ দেখতে দেখতে হঠাৎ হঠাৎ যেন মিলে যায়...

দুজনে দুজনার হাতের উপর হাত রেখে...আমান এর হাতের একটা হালকা উষ্ণতার কার্তিক স্পর্শ পায়...

দিগন্তের ওপারটা কালো মেঘের বুকে এক সাতরঙা বঙ্কিম তুলির টানে ছেয়ে যায়...

**_যখন শিমুল পলাশ ঝড়বে পথে_ **

**_দুলবে হাওয়া বুকে_ **

**_থাকব দুজন দুজনাতে_ **

**_শপথ নিয়ে সুখে_ **

**_গাইব তোর ই দৃষ্টি পানে এক সুরেরই গান..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "রসগোল্লা" র মত মিষ্টি গান টা সত্যিই অনেক কথা, অনেক অনুভূতির ঝাপটা নিয়ে আসে...
> 
> When I first wrote the fic I didn't notice any significance in "দৌড়" , which I used quite frequently...But I read it during the editing and ... That "run" thing reminded me of the opening scene of the movie :D


	3. হাঁড়ি

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried to write some lines and it sounded like ভাটিয়ালি... Enjoy! :D

পশ্চিম প্রান্তরে সাতরঙা রেখাটা ধীরে ধীরে মিলিয়ে যায়, নদীর ধারের অকাল ফুটে থাকা কাশফুলগুলো হাল্ক গাঢ় ছায়া বালিতে মিশিয়ে দেয়। দিন পরে যাওয়ায় ধীরে ধীরে বৃষ্টির পরের ঠাণ্ডা আবহাওয়া টা আরো ঠাণ্ডা হতে থাকে। পাট ক্ষেতের জমা জলে ব্যাঙগুলো সুর করে ডাকে - ঘ্যাঙর ঘ্যাঙ ঘ্যাঙর ঘ্যাঙ।

সোঁদা মাটির গন্ধ সম্পৃক্ত বাতাস এ হিম এর পরশ লাগে। নদীর ওপারে ঝুপ করে অন্ধকার নামে...এবার বাড়ি ফেরার পালা।

বাড়িতে আজকে বর্ষার আমেজ। রাতের খাবার ভুনিখিচুড়ি।আজকে বৃষ্টি পড়ছে , বাড়ির ছেলেমেয়ে গুলোর সামান্য ইচ্ছে - আজকে পড়ার বাঁধ টা একটু শিথিল হোক না! ও বাবা!...জেঠু!...মা জেঠিমাদের আশকারা তে কি আর এ বিল পাস না হয়ে পারে? বেশ, আজকের রাত মজার , উত্তেজনার! শীত শীত আমেজে আজকে ভাজা সহযোগে গরম গরম ভুনী খিচুড়ি...উফফ!

সন্ধ্যে ছ' টা হবে বোধ হ্য়। ওরা ভাড়ার ঘরে দাঁড়িয়ে। চুপি চুপি!... হাতে কুপি।

"ওই!"

"হম, কইয়া হালাও", এক হাতে কুপি নিয়ে আরেক হাত টা নির্দেশ করে একদিকে, তিন জোড়া চোখ পিটপিট করতে থাকে।

"উম...ভালো হবে বল?"

"খোঁচা মারতাছি স ক্যান?"

" তুই দেখতাছি স না ক্যান?"

তিনজন এর হাসি ভেসে ওঠে। তারপর তিনজনে একে ওপর এর মুখ চেপে ধরে আর তেল সহ কুপি টা মেঝে তে গড়াগড়ি।

" উম, হাম, হুন... আম্মহমা!"

"হুঁ!"

"উহাম হি উভ?"

"উহু, উঃ, উম হুহন হেকে হমাম হো হহা!"

"হুঁ, মহাহ... হঃ হামিহা!"

"ওরে গাঁটিকচুর দল!...মুখ থেকে হাত তো সরা!...র দল কোথাকার!"

পূর্বোল্লিখিত কথোপকথন টি বোধগম্য ভাষায় অনুবাদ করলে এরূপ দাঁড়ায়-

"আমি বললাম...ধুর...ভাল্লাগেনা!"

"হুঁ!"

"এখন কি হবে?"

"উহু, উঃ, মুখ থেকে হাত তো সরা!"

"হুঁ,...", এই কথা গুলো না বলাই থাক...

দরজা টা র কবাট এর কাছে খট করে শব্দ হলো মনে হল। তিনজনে , হঠাৎ দম শেষ হওয়া কলের পুতুল এর মত চুপ। ভাড়ার ঘর টা বেশ বড়। ঘরটা র কিনারা গুলোতে সার সার, নানারকমের চাল ডাল , প্রয়োজনীয় জিনিস সুবিধাজনক পরিমাণে রাখা। ঘরে প্রথম ঢুকলেই হঠাৎ করে পিতলের থালা বাটি, কতগুলো অনুজ্জ্বল কলশ সার দিয়ে সাজানো। কাঁসা পিতল এর বাসন পত্রের সংখ্যাই বেশি, মাটির পাত্র গুলো মূলত জল রাখার জন্যে। ঘরটা র বাম কোণে একটা অদ্ভুত আকৃতির কাঠের তৈরি জিনিস, পঞ্চ্প্রদিপ এর দিদিমা বলা যেতে পারে। ওগুলোর উপর ভালো করে থরে থরে নতুন কাঁসা পিতলের ছোট ছোট বাসন, রূপার জামবাটি ইত্যাদি আছে। মুড়ি, খই গুলো মাটির কোলা তে ভর্তি, তার উপর ,ঠিক দেয়ালে বড় বড় ডাবু হাতা এক এক করে আটকানো, সাধারন আকারের হাতা ও আছে। সব থেকে বেশি যেটা চোখে পড়ার মত তা হলো নানা আকারের কড়াই। দরজা দিয়ে ঢুকতে গিয়ে, লোহার ইয়া বড় একটা কড়াই এ কনে আঙ্গুলে গুতো খেয়ে প্রথমেই কান্ড হতে বসেছিল।

ঘরের দরজার কাছে আবার আওয়াজ হয়। ওরা আর নড়ে চড়ে না। দরজাটা সত্যিই খোলে, খোলে বলতে ফাঁক হয় আর কি একটা ঘরের মধ্যে এসে পড়ে, অন্ধকার ঘরটা আবার সুতলি দড়ির মত সামান্য আলোর রেখাকেও অন্ধকারে সম্পৃক্ত তরলে মিশিয়ে নেয়। আবার সব চুপচাপ।

ওরা দরজার দিকে আর তাকায় না, ধীরে ধীরে কুপিটাকে অন্ধকারের মধ্যেই সরিয়ে পাশে রাখে। তারপর রজনী তেলটাকে ধীরে ধীরে মুছতে থাকে।

"এ- এই!..."

রজনী চুপচাপ নিজের কাজ করতে থাকে।

আমান তখন আর কিছু বলার সুযোগ পায় না। রজনী তাড়াতাড়ি কুপির শেষ তেলবিন্দু টুকু মুছে পুছে দিয়ে বলে,

"আজকে রাতের জন্য একটু চালিয়ে নে না ! ধুতিটাকে উল্ট করে পড়ে নিস, আজ রাতের মত আর কিছু হবে না, তাছাড়া...", রজনী অন্যদিকে মুখ ফিরিয়ে বলে,

"তা আপনি তো কাল সকাল সকাল উঠে এমনিতেই দৌড় দেবেন নদীর ঘাটে...ভরা নদী, জলে টইটুম্বুর নদী...", রজনী অন্ধকারেও ঠোঁট কামড়ে হাসি চাপে।

"যে নদী সারাবছর শ্রান্ত ধারায় বয়ে যায় , সেও এখন বড়োই বেপরোয়া !... উচা ডোবে তো হাঁটু ডোবে না...সে নদী এখন রসে টলমল !...", কেশব সুর করে বলে।

ধুতি সংক্রান্ত জ্ঞান শুনে যে আমান রেগে টাঁই হয়ে বসেছিল, এ কথাগুলো শুনে হ্যাঁ করে তাকিয়ে রইল, শুধু বলতে পারল,

"ক - কী হয়েছে?!"

ওরা দুজনে সুর করে গাওয়া শুরু করল,

**_" আষাঢ় এর এই মুষল ধারায়_**

**_এ আমার কি হইল রে...কি হইল_ **

**_ভাটার টানে শ্রান্ত নদী ভাসায় নিয়ে_ **

**_গেল রে ভাই_ **

**_ভাসায় নিয়ে গেল_ **

**_শান্ত সুধীর নদী আমার_ **

**_কোন উজানের উজান বেয়ে_ **

**_মাতঙ্গীরই ঘূর্ণিপাকে_ **

**_দেউল হয়ে গেল রে ভাই...দেউল হয়ে গেল_** "

ওরা দুজনে আমান এর মুখভঙ্গি টা র দিকে তাকিয়ে আবার শুরু করল,

**_"সে এক মাঝিরে ভাই ঘাটের ধারে_ **

**_দিল সে আশ্বাস_ **

**_আমি ভরসা করি তার উপরে_ **

**_ছাড়িলাম নিঃশ্বাস_ **

**_হায় রে... ও সে বেগান মাঝি বেগান তো নয়-_ **

**_মোর হিয়ার সুতো টাইন্যা ধরি..._ **

**_মাঝনদীতে নৌকাডুবি_ **

**_উজান স্রোতে ভাইরে মোর_ **

**_করল সর্বনাশ_** "

ওরা ভাড়ার ঘরের চৌকাঠ পার হতে যাবে, হঠাৎ কেশব চৌকাঠের পাশ থেকে কি একটা হাতে তুলে নেয়।

" কি রে?"

" ন্যাকড়া..."

তিনজনে তিনজনের দিকে তাকিয়ে , তারপর আমান রজনীর পিছনে পিছনে দে ছুট ! কেশব ও কোনক্রমে আধা হড়কাতে হড়কাতে , জলে অর্ধেক ডুবে থাকা ইট গুলোর ওপর দিয়ে প্রায় লাফাতে লাফাতে ,উঠোনের কোনটা দিয়ে, ঘরে ঢোকে ও সপাটে টিনের দরজার কবাট এ লেগে ঝমঝনিয়ে ওঠে বেশ জোড়ে।

"কি হলো রে!" , প্রায় একসঙ্গে দালান পেরিয়ে সামনের বাড়িটা থেকে মা আর কাকিমার আওয়াজ ভেসে আসে।

"ভাড়ার ঘরে তালা দেয়া হলো না তো রে ! "

তিনজনে আবার কাঠ হয়ে থাকে। দুই মিনিট , তিন মিনিট ...পঁচিশ মিনিট কেটে যায়...এমন সময় মাটির জানালাটার শিকের ফাঁক দিয়ে একটা পাটকাঠির আগা দেখতে পেয়ে তিনজনে ওদিকে ছুটে যায়।

"শিবুদা !"

শিবুদা ঠোঁটের উপরে আঙ্গুল রেখে ওদের আস্তে কথা বলতে বলে। তারপর ফিসফিসিয়ে বলে,

"ভাড়ার ঘরে আমি তালা দিয়ে এসেছি...তোমরা কাওকে কিছু বলো না"

শিবুদা খানিক এদিক ওদিক তাকিয়ে বলে, 

"আমি এখন আসি...ওহ হ্যাঁ...ওই কুপির তেল টা মুছে দিয়েছিলে ত ওই ন্যাকড়া দিয়ে?"

রজনী হাল্কা মাথা নাড়ে।

"ভালো...আমি তাহলে এখন আসি..." , শিবুদা আবার এদিক ওদিক দেখে, তারপর সাবধান দালান টপকে বাড়ির পিছনের দিকে চলে যায়।

এই হলো শিবুদা। এখন, আষাঢ় মাসের শেষে, আউশ ধান তোলার কাজ খুব তাড়াতাড়ি শুরু হবে...ধান তোলা থেকে শুরু করে, শুকোতে দেয়া , ডলন - মলন সব কাজ এ সমান পটু। ওই যে ওদের গোয়াল ঘরটার থেকে কিছু দূরে , আরো জনা পঁচিশ কুড়ি মুনিশের সাথে ওই বড় ঘরটায় থাকে। কাজকর্ম করে , সন্ধ্যেবেলা , এই শি ওদের কাছে এসে গল্পঃ করে। বনে বাঁদাড়ে র কত কি ফুল , ফল নিয়ে আসে ওদের জন্য, বিশেষ করে রজনীর জন্য।

" আমার সাঁঝলি বেঁচে থাকলে তোর বয়সের ই হতো রে", শিবুদা বলে। খুব ছোটবেলায় বাবা - মা কে হারানো শিবুদা যখন ওর বোন সাঁঝলি কেও হারায় তারপর আর শিবুদা কে সংসারে বেঁধে রাখবার মতো কেউ ছিল না। সংসার ই ছিল না তো বাঁধন ! শিবুদার ভবঘুরে জীবনের ওই শুরু , যা মাঝে মাঝে এ বাড়ির দালানে এসে , ভাইবোন গুলোকে পেয়ে থমকে দাঁড়ায়। উৎসব পার্বনে শিবুদা হতে হতে এত কাজ সামলে দেয় ...টাকাও নেয় না, বাড়ির ছেলের মত কাজ করে।

কার্তিক মাসে আমান ধান উঠলে নবান্নের পার্বনে শিবুদা শুধু কাজ ই করে না, ওর নিমন্ত্রণ ও থাকে।

তো এই শিবু দা কে ওরা ছোটোবেলা থেকে দেখে এসেছে। অনেকবার অবধারিত বকা খাওয়ার হাত থেকেও ওদের বাঁচিয়েছে। কতবার নিজের ঘাড়ে দোষ নিয়েছে। আজ যেমন বাঁচালো...

তিনজনেই শিবুদার প্রতি কৃতজ্ঞতায় বিশাল এক মানসিক প্রশান্তি নিয়ে ঘরে যায় । খাটে উঠতে ইচ্ছে করে না। বড় ঘরটার মেঝেতে রশিকৃত বিচালির ওপর নরম কাঁথা বিছানো, বিছানাটার উপর তিনজনে গা এলিয়ে দেয়।

কিছুক্ষণ চোখ বুজে মটকা মেরে পড়ে থাকার পর , কেশব বলে,

"ধুর!...কি কি চাল আছে সেটাই দেখা গেল না ! "

" ওরে আমার সোনামানিক রে !... ধরা পড়ে মরতে তখন বুঝতে!..."

" একটু সাবধান হতে হতো রে..."

রজনী আর কেশব আপন মনে নিজেদের মত করে বকতে থাকে। আমান এর চোখ ছাদের চাঁদোয়া র দিকে যায়। চাঁদোয়ার ফাঁকে ফাঁকে বাঁশের আর বেনে গাছের মাঁচা র মত, টিনের চাল মাঝে মাঝে উঁকি মারে। বাঁশের মাঁচা গুলোতে বড় বড় কলসী রাখা, মুখে কাপড় বেঁধে পাথর চাপা দেয়া , কিছু কিছু পুঁটলি র ফাঁক থেকে জিনিস পত্র চোখে পড়ে। টিনের চালে টুপটাপ টিপটাপ অবশ করা শব্দ শোনা যায়... রজনী আর কেশব অনর্গল বকে চলেছে তো চলেছেই।

আমান এর মনটা ভাসতে ভাসতে কোথায় চলে যায় মাঝে মাঝে , ও নিজেই ঠিক খেই ধরতে পারে না। ওর বুদ্ধির থেকে প্রবৃত্তিগত সূক্ষ্ম সূক্ষ্ম অনুভূতিগুলো একছুটে দিগন্ত পেরিয়ে যায়... ওই কলুই তলার ঘাট, বড় শিমুলতলা র পথ, অন্তরাদিদের বাঁশবাগান কিংবা নীলকুঠি... এ সব জায়গায় তার পদক্ষেপ এর সাথে সমান তালে আরেকটা পদক্ষেপ ও সমস্ত পথহারা পথ গুলোতে গিয়ে শেষ হয়েছে... 

খড়ের বিছানায় গা এলিয়ে দিয়ে নিজের বুকের ভিতরেই ওই ছান্দিক শব্দ টা মাঝে মাঝেই অস্বাভাবিক ভাবে নিজের অস্তত্বকে জানান দেয়। তার শরীরের সাথে স্পর্শ পাওয়া বিছানাতে , শব্দের সংস্পন্দন অনুরণিত হতে হতে আবার সেই কম্পন তার উৎসে গিয়ে মেশে।

আজকাল কিছু একটা হয়েছে ওর।

ওদের কথাবার্তা র মধ্যে আর ইচ্ছে করেই নিজের ধুতির প্রসঙ্গ তোলেনি। ধুতি থেকে নদীর ঘাট...নদীর ঘাট থেকে...উফফ! এই কদিন রজনী আর কেশব ওদের ঠাট্টা গুলোতে বড়ই বেপরোয়া হয়ে উঠেছে!

তবে আমান যেন বুঝেও বোঝেনা। ছাই চাপা আগুন যেমন হালকা হাল্কা শুকনো বাতাস এর পরশ পেয়ে ভিতর ভিতর মিহি আঁচে জ্বলতে থাকে , ওর ও হয়েছে একই অবস্থা। আজকাল ও অন্যমনস্ক হয়ে যায়। কেউ ধরিয়ে দিলে টের পায়। মনটা কেমন উতলা হয়। অনেক কিছু ভাবতে ইচ্ছে করে, কিন্তু এক দমকে সব আসায় সবকটা ব্যাপার তালগোল পেকে যায়। রজনী আর কেশব যদি জানত যে ওদের ছোট্ট ভাইটার হিয়ার সুতো তে যে শুধু টান ই লাগেনি , কোন মহাকালের জটে জট পাকিয়ে কি যে জটিল অবস্থার সৃষ্টি হয়েছে, সে সুতোর রাশ যার হাতে সে যে কোন অপেক্ষায় সেটা টানতে বাকি রেখেছে, ঈশ্বর ই জানেন...

বাইরে এখন গাঢ় অন্ধকার। দালানে দাড়িয়ে কলপাড় এর দিকে মুখ করে দাঁড়ালে ঢালুজমির বাঁশ বাগান পেরিয়ে তার ফাঁক দিয়ে দূরের ধানক্ষেত এর উপর অন্ধকারে মাচার উপর বসে চাষীরা। কলকের আগুনের ঝিলিক চোখে পড়ে। 

সন্ধ্যে সাড়ে সাতটা হবে বোধ হয়। অতি সাবধানে ,পা টিপে টিপে , ঘোমটা মাথায় দিয়ে , শাড়ি গুটিয়ে , ইটের উপর পা ফেলে ফেলে ভাড়ার ঘরের বারান্দায় পৌঁছায় দুজন। বৃষ্টি টিপটিপ টিপটিপ করে পড়ার তালেই আছে।

এদিকে আমান ভাবতে থাকে কতকিছু !... হঠাৎ লাজুক ভাবে মুচকি হেসে পাশ ফিরতেই দেখে কেশব বাঁকা চোখে তাকিয়ে মিটি মিটি হাসছে। আমান দ্রুত উল্টদিকে ঘোরে। রজনী হঠাৎ বলে,

" আমান !...", এক হাত ওর কপালে আর আরেকহাত গালে রেখে বলে, " কি রে ভাই...শরীর খারাপ তোর? চোখ মুখ অরম দেখাচ্ছে কেন?!", রজনীর গলার স্বর এ সত্যিকারের উদ্বিগ্নতা।

ওরা তিনজনেই বিছানার ওপর উঠে বসে। কেশ মুখে হাত দিয়ে হাসি চাপা র চেষ্টা করে। রজনীর খেঁয়াল ওদিক নেই। ও সত্যিই উদ্বিগ্ন গলায় কিছু বলতে যাবে, কেশব মন্তব্য করে,

"আরে ধুর !... ওর খেজুর গাছে হাঁড়ি বাঁধতে হবে এই যা !"

কেশব হাসতে হাসতে গড়িয়ে পড়ে। রজনী রসগোল্লার মত হা আর ছানাবড়া র মত চোখ করে তাকিয়ে থাকে। আমান এর অবস্থা কাহিল। একে এই কদিন এ এটা ওর পিছনে লাগার গুরু দায়িত্ব নিয়ে নিয়েছে...তার উপর...

" দেখি !"....", রজনী জোর করে ওর থুতনি ধরে মুখটা নিজের দিকে ঘোড়ায় , " এক্কেবারে ডিকরিডাহা র মাঠের তেলাকুচা র মত... ইসস !!...তেলাকুচা ও এত টুকটুকে লাল হয় না!...কি রে কি ভাবছিলি?...বল বল..."

শেষ সব শেষ ।

কেশব ওর কাঁধ চেপে বলে , " পালানো যাবে না বাবা ... চেষ্টাও করো না "

বিপদ কারে কয়!

" শোন ভাই...সোজা কথায় বলছি...কি ভাবছিলি বল..."

এই অন্যায় জেরাতে আমানের কি অবস্থা হতো বলা যায় না,ভাড়ার ঘর থেকে ওদের ডাক পড়ল। ওরা প্রথমে একটু ভয়ই পেল। যে কান্ড করে এসেছে...ধরে ফেলেনি তো !

আবার ডাক পড়ল...অগত্যা...

" এই তুই আগে যা"

"ইসস !"

" সাবধানে পা রাখ...আমি বলছি...তুই আগে যা "

ঠেলে ঠুলে তিনজনে ভাড়ার ঘরে ঢোকে। মা আর কাকিমা বসে আছেন পিড়ির উপর। ঘরে ঢুকতেই মা বললেন,

" বলত, কি চালের খিচুড়ি রান্না করা যায়?"

" ভাজাভুজি ই বা কি করা যায়...বল...তোরাই বল আজকে "

কি রান্না হবে এই নিয়ে মতামত দেওয়া - এই আনন্দের চোটে ওদের আর কিছু মনে থাকে না। ওরা ভুলে যায় যে বকা খাবার ও সম্ভাবনা ছিল। ওরা কাজ করতে শুরু করে। মা কাকিমা দের নির্দেশে ,তেল নুন ইত্যাদি উনুনের পাশে জোগাড় করতে থাকে।

জিনিসপত্র জোগাড় করতে করতে রজনীর চোখে পড়ে ওই মাটিতে গড়াগড়ি খাওয়া কুপিটার দিকে। কুপিটার পাশে একটা চ্যাঙারী। ও সাবধানে গিয়ে চ্যাঙারী টা দিয়ে কুপিটা ঢেকে দেয়। তারপর আবার উনুনের কাছে ফিরে আসে।

" কি চাল দেওয়া যায় ?" 

" কনকপানি !" 

" ধুর !... আতপ চাল ভালো লাগবে । "

" আরে এই বর্ষার রাত... গোবিন্দভোগ চালের খিচুড়ি খাব আমি !"

নাও । ঝগড়া শুরু। মা আর কাকিমা ওদের দেখেন আর হেসে গড়িয়ে পড়েন। 

" ওরা তোরা থাম...থাম রে ! ", হাসির দমকে কথা আটকে যায় , " শোন শোন ! নানারকমের চাল মিশিয়ে রান্না রান্না হবে। কিন্তু তোদের কিন্তু চাল , ডাক ধোয়া , সবজি কাটা করে দিতে হবে।"

এ যে অতি উত্তম প্রস্তাব! 

ত লেগে পড়। সবাই লেগে পড়ে। চ্যাঙারি গুলো তুলে তুলে চাল আনতে আনতে খানিক পড়ে যায় , খানিক বকুনি খায়। ভালো করে শাক সবজি গুলো ধুয়ে, শাক সবজি ধোয়া জল আলাদা গামলায় ফেলে পরিষ্কার করে রাখে। এবার কাটার পালা। তিনজনেই কুটকুট করে কাটে। বাড়ির কাজকর্ম ঠিক জানে প্রত্যেকেই। আমান বা কেশব , ভাড়ার ঘরে টুকটুক কাজ করেছে রজনীর চেয়ে বেশি বই তো কম নয় ।

কেশব আলু ছুলে কাটছে, রজনী চাল ধুচ্ছে আর আমান ওদিকে ডাল নিয়ে ব্যস্ত। ডালধুয়ে ডালের জল আলাদা করতে গিয়ে অন্যমনস্কতায় খানিক ডাল গেল মাটিতে পড়ে।

" আরে আরে আরে..." , সবাই হাই হাই করে ওঠে। 

আমান তাড়াতাড়ি ঠিক করে ধরে।

" দেখে করবি তো ! "

কেশব আর রজনী থেকে থেকে কাশে।

আমান সাবধানে তার তাড়াতাড়ি কাজটা শেষ করে।

" আহা !... কি দারুন ! "

" উঃ !... কি গরম ! "

" তবে খিচুড়িটা কিন্তু সত্যিই ভোগের খিচুড়ি র মতই হয়েছে" , বাবা বেশ আরামে বলেন।

" ত যা বলেছ দাদা। তবে কারা কাজ করেছে সেটা দেখতে হবে তো ! " , কাকা বলেন।

তিনজনেরই মুখ উজ্জ্বল হয়ে উঠে ।

বাইরে বৃষ্টি ঝমঝমিয়ে নামে। বাড়ির সামনের কাগজী লেবুর গাছের পাতা গুলো দুলতে থাকে, হাল্কা হাল্কা গন্ধ ভেসে আসে।

গরম গরম খিচুড়ি, সাথে ঝুরিঝুরি আলুভাজা আর বেগুনভাজা... বর্ষার আমেজে এ যেন অমৃত !...আহা !...

"উঃ...বেশি খেয়ে ফেলেছি রে ! ", কেশব বলে।

" আমিও রে ", আমান বলতে বলতে হাঁপিয়ে যায় ।

" হুঁ " , খড়ের বিছানায় ঢলে পড়ার আগে রজনী ওইটুকুই বলে। তিনজনে কাঁথা টেনে নেয়। উহু উঃ কি ঠাণ্ডা !

বৃষ্টি একেবারে মুষলধারে শুরু হলো। টিনের চালের ওপর যেন ইটের টুকরো পড়তে লাগল। ঘরের ভিতর টা শীত শীত করছে।

ধীরে ধীরে বৃষ্টি একটু মধ্যম বেগ ধরলে ওরা দুচোখ এর পাতা এক করল। ঝমঝম মোলায়েম এক সুর মন প্রাণের সমস্ত ক্লান্তি কে দূর ঠেলে নিয়ে গিয়ে এক স্বস্তির তন্দ্রা আচ্ছন্ন করে ফেলে।

মিনিট সতেরো হয়েছিল বোধহয়...রজনী আমান কে টোকা মারে।

" কি রে ? ", হাল্কা ঘুম জড়ানো গলায় আমান বলে।

রজনী কাঁথা সরিয়ে বিছানা থেকে সামান্য উঠে , অন্ধকারের মধ্যে কি যেন একটা হাতড় এ আমান এর মাথার কাছে রাখে। আমান এর মাথার সাথে জিনিসটার টোকা লাগে।

" কি রে এটা ? "

জবাব নেই।

" কেশব ?..."

নিরুত্তর।

আমান জিনিসটা তে হাত বোলাতে থাকে। কেমন গোল গোল , টক টক আওয়াজ করে। মাথাটা ফাঁপা।

" হাঁড়ি ? "

" হুঁ "

আমান বুঝতে পারে না।

" হ্যাঁ রে... হাঁড়ি। তোর খেজুর গাছে হাঁড়ি বাঁধতে লাগবে " , রজনী এটা বলে কাঁথা মুড়ি দেয়।

" বলা যায় না" , কেশব ফিসফিসিয়ে বলে ,

" সামনেই তো !... আকাশে বাতাসে ভাদ্র মাসের অবহাওয়া বলে কথা ! "

" চুপ কর !!!! "

বৃষ্টির তুটাং টুং টাং আওয়াজের সাথে কতগুলো মিষ্টি হাসির সুর মিলিয়ে যায় ।

।

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> কুপি : গ্রাম বাংলায় আলো জ্বালানোর জন্য ব্যবহৃত সাধারনত পিতল বা টিন জাতীয় অন্য ধাতুর তৈরি আলোকদানি। কেরোসিন তেলে চলে।
> 
> উচা : বাঁশের তৈরি ত্রিকনাকৃতী মাছ ধরার বিশেষ জিনিস যার নিচে জাল থাকে। সাধারনত হাঁটু জলে দাড়িয়ে মাছ ধরার ক্ষেত্রে গ্রাম বাংলা তে এই ধরনের জাল জনপ্রিয়।
> 
> বেগান : অচেনা / পর মানুষ
> 
> ডলন : চাষের আগে ভারী বস্তু ও গবাদি পশু দিয়ে চাষ ক্ষেত্র সমান করে নেয়ার প্রক্রিয়া।
> 
> মলন : কাটা শস্য , গবাদি পশু দিয়ে খোসা থেকে আলাদা করার প্রক্রিয়া
> 
> চ্যাঙারি : সাধারনত ঝুড়ির মত দেখতে এক ধরনের খোলার মত বস্তু যা শস্য ঢাকতে ব্যবহৃত হয়।
> 
> Jsjheieoaoalfdgdhjsjs....uff!.... I would post it a couple of hours ago but !... Some problems!... whatever....here it is. There is something special with this post and this post is going to be memorable for me. Whenever I have something to post, I have to re-read it for couple of times for editing and etc etc. And right before posting , I usually get too exhausted and a bit disgusted. But this time it is different. For me, this work is the best work and it gave me the satisfaction I never get while writing any other things ever. To me, it's a precious memory, a whole day with this work.
> 
> নিজেদের মধ্যেই লেখা, নিজেদের মধ্যেই share... তাই নিজের গুণগান টা একটু বেশি ই করে ফেললাম বোধ হই 🤪... কিন্তু এটা honest confession... Specoal thanks ekjon ke he amake constant encourage kore gecho ♥️


	4. যেজন প্রেমের ভাব জানেনা

টিপটিপ টিপটিপ বৃষ্টি। রাস্তা টা বড্ড পিছল। সাবধানে না হাঁটলে হড়কে যেতে হয়।

কচুপাতা টা মাথায় ধরে নিয়ে সাবধানে পা ফেলে ফেলে আমান চলে। কাল থেকে দুর্যোগ লেগেই আছে। আকাশটার মুখ ভার। নোংরা ফেনিয়ে ওঠা কুণ্ডলী র মত কালো কালো গম্ভীর মেঘগুলো আকাশে চড়ে বেড়াচ্ছে।

রাস্তা টার একটু এগিয়ে গিয়েই কাকে যেন মাটি খুঁড়তে দেখা গেল। ঘটে যাওয়ার রাস্তা এদিক দিয়ে একটাই। কিছুক্ষণের মধ্যেই ওই লোকটাকে স্পষ্ট দেখা গেল। যতীন।

আমান কাছে আসতেই ও হাসিমুখে কাদা ছেড়ে উঠে দাঁড়ালো। হাতে একটা ধাতুর পাত্র আর আরেক হাতে একটা পাটকাঠি।

"ওই গুগলি তুলছিলাম আরকি!"

"ওহ!'

আমান রাস্তার দিকে তাকালো। যতীন জিজ্ঞাসা করে,

" যাচ্ছিস কোথায়?"

" ওই নদীর ঘাটে একটু"

"ওঃ", যতীন পাটকাঠি টা রাস্তার পাশের ঘাসে মুছতে মুছতে বলে,

" তা যাচ্ছিস যখন ... রাধানগর ঘাটে যাস।"

" সে তো অনেক দূর ! ", একেবারে কাছের উপযুক্ত ঘাট থাকতেই কেউ কেনই বা খামখা ওত দূরে যেতে যাবে !

যতীন গা ঝেড়ে উঠে বলে ,

" ওই কার্তিক কে ওই ঘাটে দেখলাম। ভেবেছিলাম...", যতীন ঠোঁট বাঁকিয়ে বলে , " ঘাটে গেলে অনেক গুলো গুগলি পাওয়া যেত কিন্তু ওই...", যতীন এরম কিছু বলল যা নিতান্তই উচ্চারন অযোগ্য। " রথ তলার রাস্তা ছাড়িয়ে বনে এক বুড়ি থাকত না ওই ঝুপড়ি তে? ... ওই ডাইনি ত মরেছে শুনেছিলাম... আবার ওই কার্তিক না কি কিভাবে কিকরে ওই ডাইনি কে "সৎকার' করেছে। ", সৎকার" বলতে গিিয়ে ওর মুুখ 

ব্যঙ্গ এ মুচড়ে গেল। ", জাতের ঠিকঠিককানা নেই ওই বুড়ির ... ও আবার... ছিঃ... এমনিতেই তো কি না কি করে বেড়ায়, আসলে কার রক্ত দেহে বইছে দেখতে হবে তো!... "ছোট জাত!..."

ক্ষনিকের মধ্যে কিছু একটা ঘটে গেল। গেরিগুগলি গুলো ধাতুর পাত্র টা থেকে বেরিয়ে ছড়িয়ে পড়ল এধারে ওধারে। কচুপাতা টাও কাদার উপর পড়ল।

যতীন জলকাদার উপর পরে, ওর ওপরে আমান, যতীনের জামাটা দুহাতে উঁচিয়ে। সপাটে দুই গালে দুই চড়।

গ্রামের সবাই আমান কে অত্যন্ত ভদ্র, বিনয়ী , শান্ত ছেলে বলে জানে। খেলা খেলাতেই ও কোনোদিনও কাওকে গায়ে হাত পর্যন্ত দেয়নি... বিস্ময়ে আর আকস্মিক ভয়ে যতীন বুঝে উঠতে পারল না কি করবে... আমান এর বজ্রমুষ্ঠি থেকে জামাটা কে আলাদা করা তো দূরের কথা... যতীন চোখ বুজলো... ভাঁটার মত জ্বলছে ওর চোখ...

আমান শক্ত হাতে ওর জামা টা আবার চেপে ধরে,

" মুখে আনবি না ওর নাম ! "

যতীন পারলে আমানের পায়ে পড়ে, আমান শেষ লাত্থি টা মারে

" আঃ ! "

" কি হলো?"

" মারলি কেন ?! বাবারে !... উফফ ! "

ওরা তিনজনই থতমত খেয়ে উঠে পড়ে তাড়াতাড়ী।

কেশব আবার বলে ,

" আমাকে লাত্থি মারলি কেন রে ভাই!"

" স্বপ্ন দেখছিলি নাকি রে !?"

রজনী বেশি কিছু বলল না। হাঁড়িটা অন্ধকার থেকে নিল, আর নির্লিপ্তভাবে সেটাকে আমানের মাথায় বসিয়ে দেয়।

" কেশব ঘুমা...", হাই তুলতে তুলতে রজনী কাঁথা মুড়ি দেয় ।

" আবার লাত্থি মারলে? ", কেশব পিছনে হাত বুলাতে বুলাতে বলে।

" দড়ি আছে... বাঁধা যাবে... তাছাড়া যখন হবে দেখা যাবে... আরামের ঘুমটার শত্তু হস না আর..."

কেশব আর রজনী ঘুমিয়ে পড়ে। আমান পাঁচবারের বার চেষ্টা করে হাঁড়িটা খুলে রেখে চুপচাপ কাঁথা মুড়ি দিয়ে দেয় ।

ওর ঘুম গেছে রাতের সফরে... আসতে দেরি আছে...

আমানের মাথা টা গরম হয়। মাথার পিছন দিক টা কেমন ঢিপ ঢিপ করছে। এই আবহাওয়া তে শান্তির ঘুম আসবে তা না !

দূরে শেয়াল এর পাল ডাক দেয়। বৃষ্টির আওয়াজ প্রায় নেই। নিঝুম পরিবেশ।

থেকে থেকে ঝিঁঝিঁ পোকা ডাকছে। ছন্দ নেই কোনো , বাতাস চলছে না একেবারে, অছান্দিক ঝিঁঝিঁ র ডাক আর মায়াময়ী ভৌতিক নীরবতায় জগরীর চেতনা লোপ পায়।

আঁধার রাত্রি।

দরজাটার আগল ঠেলে ও বাইরে বেরিয়ে আসে। ইট গুলোর ওপর অন্ধকারে সাবধানে পা ফেলতে হয়। অতিরিক্ত চাপ এ নরম কাদায় ইটগুলো সাময়িক গেড়ে গিয়ে , পা সরাতেই একটু উঠে আসে। জমা জলে তুটাং টুং শব্দ হয়। আবার নিঃস্তব্ধতা।

কলপারের কাছে গিয়ে ও একদৃষ্টে বাঁশঝাড়ের ফাঁক দিয়ে দেখা যাওয়া দূরের ধানক্ষেত এর ধিকি ধিকি আগুন দেখতে পায়। এই রাতে সব কিছুই কেমন মায়াবী লাগে।

আকাশে বঙ্কিম চাঁদের আলো, বহমান মেঘে আবার মিলিয়ে যায়। হালকা বাতাসে কিসের এক গন্ধ ভেসে আসে। রজনীগন্ধা ?... না... কামিনী ফুল ?... না... অচেনা কোনো বনফুল যা কিনা প্রকাশ্য আলোতে ঝলক না দেখিয়ে নিশি রাতে থেকে থেকে আবহ ছড়ায় ?... সোঁদামাটি, বর্ষাস্নাত গাছপালার গন্ধ ?... না... এ রাতের ই গন্ধ... অজানা তৃষ্ণায় কাতর কোজাগরী রাত্রির গন্ধ... শরীরে এক অদ্ভুত অবসন্নতা ছেয়ে যায়।

বড়ো শাল গাছটার পাতা থেকে হিমশীতল একটা ফোঁটা একেবারে ওর ঘাড়ে পড়ে শিরদাঁড়া বরাবর নেমে যায়। হঠাৎ এক ঝাপটায় , হাওয়ার দমকে মুহূর্তে গাছ পালা গুলো নড়ে ওঠে... ওরে আমান...ঘরেও ঢোক !

ও দাঁড়িয়েই থাকত যদিনা পশ্চিমদিকে র পাঁচিলের ধারে... দুটো জ্বলজ্বলে চোখ দেখতে পেত... উই দৌড় !

কাঁথা মুড়ি দিয়ে শোয়। কাঁথা টা এটুকু সময়েই কনকন করছে।

বাইরে জমা জলে শ্বাপদের হেঁটে যাওয়ার জলে শব্দ হয়...

সকাল হয়েছে।

আকাশ টা ঝকঝকে পরিষ্কার। শ্রাবনের আকাশে এমন ঝকঝকে পরিবেশ ভাবা যায়না। তবে পরিবেশে শীত শীত একটা ভাব বজায় আছে। 

তালতলার মোড় থেকে বাঁক নিয়েই ধানক্ষেত চোখে পড়ে। আধ মানুষ সমান আউশ ধান গুলো একেবারে মাথা উঁচিয়ে দাড়িয়েছিল... আজকে একটু নেতিয়ে গেছে ধারায়। তবে নদীর পাড় দেখা যাচ্ছে না। মোড়ের কাছের উঁচু ঢিবির উপরে গিয়ে আমান দাঁড়ায়... খুব দূরে নদীর ধারে একজন অকাল কাশ তুলছে...হইত খুব ই দূর... কিন্তু আমান এর চিনতে বাকি থাকে না।

এত দূর যেন এত দূর ই না... আমান ঢিবিটা র উঁচু অংশে গিয়ে বসে থাকে, চোখদুটো কে দূরের প্রান্তে ছড়িয়ে... রাস্তা দিয়ে এক বাউলিনী একতারা বাজাতে বাজাতে চলেছে...

**_যেজন প্রেমের ভাব জানেনা_ **

**_তার সাথে নাই লেনাদেনা_ **

**_আসল সোনা ফিরায়ে যে চায়_ **

**_নকল সোনা_ **

**_সে জন সোনা চিনে না._**..

" আমান ! "... 

ঢিবি টা র নিচে চেনাগলার আওয়াজ পে আমান দ্রুত নেমে আসে। সামনে ও দাঁড়িয়ে , পায়ের কাছটায় বেশ খানিক টা কাদা মাখা, মাথায় বিন্দু বিন্দু ঘাম , সারা শরীরে শিশিরের গন্ধ লেগে আছে...

" এই যে সাজিটা... একটু ছোট হলো... তবে আরকটা বড় বানিয়ে দেব ",

একগাল হেসে কার্তিক সাজিটা বাড়িয়ে দেয়।

বেশ কিছু মুহূর্ত নিরবেই কেটে যায়...

আমান এর কাছ থেকে কোনো উত্তর না পেয়ে কার্তিক ওর দিকে তাকায়,তাকাতেই চুপ হয়ে যায়।

আমান এর দিকে তাকিয়ে আছে... একদৃষ্টে... কেমন একটা দৃষ্টি... একটু অচেনা... একটু অভিমান... একটু ভয় পাওয়া হরিণের মত দৃষ্টি কি ?... না... এ দৃষ্টি বলে বোঝানো যায় না... এরম দৃষ্টি কার্তিক আগে দেখেনি...

কার্তিক কিছু বলতে যাবে বলে ঠোঁট ফাঁক করতেই আমান চমকে যেন সম্বিৎ ফিরে পায়। আর কোনো কথা না বলেই উল্টো পথে দে দৌড় !...

সাজি হাতে কার্তিক এই আকস্মিক প্রতিক্রিয়ায় কিংকর্তব্যবিমূঢ় হয়ে দাঁড়িয়ে রইল। ঠিক যেভাবে দাঁড়িয়ে ছিল সেভাবেই দাঁড়িয়ে রইল... পথের বাঁক থেকে বাউলিনী র একতারা সাথে ভেসে আসে

**_কুটা কাঁটায় মানিক পাইলো রে..._ **

**_কুটা কাঁটায় মানিক পাইলো রে_ **

**_অতল পানিতে ফেলিয়া দিল রে_ **

**_সাত রাজার ধন মানিক হারাইয়া_ **

**_কুটা কাঁটায় মন যে মানেনা..._ **

**_সে জন সোনা চিনে না._**..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> সাজি : সাজি বলতে আমরা যে ফুলের সাজি বুঝি তা নয়। আগেকার দিনে গ্রাম বাংলা তে কাশফুলের শক্ত অংশ দিয়ে তৈরি এক প্রকার পাত্র বিশেষ বোঝায় যাতে করে মুড়ি খই ইত্যাদি খাওয়া হতো
> 
> The song I used here, it has a special significance in Karman... If you can find it, comment below :D


	5. মেজাজ টাই যে আসল রাজা

পকড় এর সুর মিলিয়ে যায়।

আরোহ এ উচ্চাঙ্গ এ গমন ও অবরোহ এ মন্দ্র সপ্তকের গাম্ভীর্য আবার ফিরে আসে। জাতি সম্পূর্ণ - সম্পূর্ণ। বন্দেশ এর ঝঙ্কার ঝনিয়ে ওঠে।

" জাগো মোহন প্রীতম জাগো..."

বীণা র মূর্ছনা র সাথে সাথে আলাপের ঝঙ্কার নদীর ঢেউ এর মত ওঠে আবার ভাটার জলের মত নেমেও যায়। ধীরে ধীরে রাগ এর তান এর ছয় মাত্রিক তান এ উন্নীত হয়...কিন্তু ষোলো মাত্রিক তানের শেষে এসে হঠাৎ -

"আঃ", আমান দ্রুত তার থেকে হাত সরিয়ে নেয়। বামহাতের তর্জনীর কাছ টা হাল্কা লাল দাগ। নাহ রক্ত পড়েনি।

পঁচিশ মিনিট...পঁচিশ মিনিটের পরিশ্রম...শেষ এ গিয়ে এমন হয়ে গেল!

আমান ক্লান্ত ভাবে মাথাটা বিরদাই এর উপর রাখে। ডান হাত টা গৌরীর উপর থেকে ধীরে ধীরে বুলিয়ে নাগপাশা র উপর রাখে। বীণা র তারগুলোর উপর দীর্ঘনঃশ্বাস পড়ে।

ঘরটায় ধূপ জ্বলছে একটা। ফরাশ, নকশা কাটা ফরাশ এর মাঝখানে বীণা কোলে ক্লান্ত...বৃত্তাকার রেশমী আচ্ছাদন একাই সৌম্য এক আভিজাত্য বহন করে চলেছে। এর কেন্দ্র থেকে সমান দূরত্বে চারটে প্রদীপ , সমকেন্দ্রিক আরেকটা বলয়ে, কিছুটা দূরে, পূর্ববর্তী প্রদীপ গুলোর অন্তর্বর্তী অংশে আরো চারটে, মোট আট টা পিতলের প্রদীপ জ্বলছে। স্বাভবিকভাবেই ঘরে এক অভূতপূর্ব আলো আঁধারির মায়া খেলা চলছে।

ওই আলোতেই ঘরটার চারিদিকে তাকিয়ে নেওয়া যায়। একবার তাকানো যায়না , বারবার না তাকিয়ে চোখ ফেরানো যায় না। ঘরটার প্রায় মধ্যে বেশ খানিকটা জায়গা জুড়ে মেরজাই পাতা। বাকি ঘরটার দিকে তাকালে , আমান এর সামনাসামনি, দেওয়ালে এক বড়সড় প্রতিকৃতি। রায়বাহাদুর বলেই মনে হয় । অদ্ভুত এক ছাপ ফেলে ছবিটা মনে। চোখের দৃষ্টিতে এক চারিত্রিক দৃঢ়তা এবং কোমলতার এক অদ্ভুত মিশ্রন। সবাই বলে , কুলপুরুষ , জমিদার নিহরেন্দ্র নারায়ণ এর সাথে আমানের মুখের খুব মিল...

ঘরটার আরেকপাশে একটা দরজা যেটা আরেকটা ঘরে গিয়ে উন্মুক্ত হয়। সে ঘরে রাশি রাশি বই। এটা বরঞ্চ কেশবের ই পছন্দের দপ্তরের মধ্যে পড়ে। আর তার ঠিক বিপরীতে ,পুরনো অনেক জিনিসপত্র - হাতির দাঁতের তলোয়ার, বংশের পূর্বসুরী দের ছোট ছোট আবক্ষ মূর্তি...এদিকে রজনীর নেশা মারাত্বক। 

আর ঘরটার যে প্রান্ত বাকি থাকে সেখানে, যেন এক টুকরো মজলিস এর অংশ। রূপার নকশা যুক্ত তবলা ও বায়া, হারমোনিয়াম, সেতার , তানপুরা, আরো অনেক কিছু এখানে ছিল তবে টা এখন অন্য বাড়িতে।

আর যেটি রয়েছে... মহীশূর থেকে আনা...একটি সরস্বতী বিনা...যার বিরদাই এ একটুকরো ক্লান্ত প্রশান্তি মাথা রেখে...

ঘরের দরের কাছে সামান্য শব্দ হয়-

আমানের মাথায় একটা স্নেহের হাত বুলিয়ে যায় ।

আমান ধড়মড়িয়ে মুখ তুলে বলে ,

" মামীমা!..."

" ভৈরব - ভৈরবী... _শিব ও শক্তি_... এই রাগ দুটো তোর গাইতে খুব ভালো লাগে...না?"

আমান কিছু বলে না।

মামী মা উঠে দাঁড়ান। কিছুটা দূরের থেকে রুদ্রবীণা র কুন্তি ঠিক করতে করতে বলেন,

" জাতি ?"

-" সম্পূর্ণ - সম্পূর্ণ "

" বাদী?"

-"মধ্যম "

" সমবাদী?"

-" ষাড়ভ "

"গাইবার সময়...?"

আমান এর চকিতে ঘরট ভাঙ্গে। বীণা টাকে সাবধানে সরিয়ে রাখে। কিন্তু মামীমা নিঃশব্দে ওর চোখের দিকে তাকান। আমান বসে পরে

খুব ধীরে ধীরে রুদ্রবীণা র থেকে এক মিহি সুর ভেসে চলেছে...সাথে সাথে মামী মা বলে চলেছেন -

" সুরশাস্ত্র... বাবার জীবনের এক অবিচ্ছেদ্য অঙ্গ ছিল সেটা..."

বলতে বলতে জলের তরঙ্গের মত ঢেউ বীণা র তার থেকে নির্গত হতে লাগল,

" বীণা র সুর এমনি আসে না। বাদকের ঢঙে তার মূর্চ্ছনা প্রতিফলিত হয়...গায়কের গায়কি ও তাই... আলাপের ছোট ছোট ভুল ও গায়কীর ঢঙে মাফ করে দেওয়া যায়... শিব - শক্তির বন্দনা ভোরেই শ্রেয়..."

" তবে - 

বীণা র শান্ত স্বর হঠাৎ করে এক তীক্ষ্ম টঙ্কার দিয়ে ওঠে

" বারংবার রেওয়াজে ভুল - বিক্ষীপ্ত মনেরই প্রতীক"

আমান কিছুক্ষণ কথা বলে না। মামী মা , রুদ্র বীণা সরিয়ে রেখে , তবলাজোড় এনে সোম দেন। সমগ্র ঘরে গমগম আওয়াজে প্রতিধ্বনিত হয়ে ওঠে।

তবলার বোল ক্রমছন্দে পরিণত হয়। আমান নিজের কোলের সরস্বতী বীণা টাই হতে তুলে নেয়। পকড় ধরতে যাবে এমন সময় মামী মা ঈশারা করেন। আমান চোখ বুজে নাগপাশা থেকে তার, তার থেকে কঙ্কনা , কঙ্কনা থেকে বিরদাই এ হাত রাখে। তার পরমুহুর্তে সরস্বতী বীণা নিজস্ব কর্ণাটকি করুন রস শৃঙ্গারে ভেঙে পড়ে...

রাত্রি দ্বিতীয় প্রহর।

তবলার বোল আর বীণা র ঝঙ্কারে ঘর টা সম্পৃক্ত...

দরবারী কানাড়া র শেষ তান টি সুনিপুণ ভাবে শেষ হয়। আমান বীণা টাকে সামনে রেখে প্রণাম করে।

আমান সামনে তাকায়। মামীমা সামনে বসে , তবে তার মুখে তেমন প্রসন্নতা নেই। আমান জিজ্ঞাসু চোখে তাকায়। আবার কিছু ভুল করল ও ?!

মামী মা ওর দিকে রুদ্র বীণা বাড়িয়ে দেন। দিয়ে তবলা তে তাল দিতে থাকেন।

আমান জিজ্ঞাসা করতে যাবে কিছু কিন্তু তার আগেই -

" হ্যাঁ... ভৈরব - ভৈরবী ভোরের বন্দনা...

তবে কিছু কিছু ক্ষেত্রে একটা জিনিস মনে রাখিস

মেজাজ টাই যে আসল রাজা ! "

তিনি চোখ বুজে তবলা বাজাতে থাকেন। আমান ও আর কথা বাড়ালো না। রুদ্র বীণা র তারে কম্পন লাগে, আবার ভৈরবীর বন্দেশ এ ঘরটা গমগম করে ওঠে।

তবলার তেহাই এর শেষ বোল টা পড়ার সাথে সাথে বীণা র সুর টা স্মিত তরঙ্গের মত মিলিয়ে যায়।

এবার আমান মামীমার মুখে প্রশান্তিকর হাসি দেখতে পায় ও।

মামী মা জায়গা ছেড়ে ওঠেন। নিহারেন্দ্র নারায়ণ এর প্রতিকৃতি র সামনে গিয়ে প্রণাম করে তার সামনের একটা বেদীর মত অংশ থেকে একটা রূপার বাক্স হতে নিয়ে ফেরেন।

আমান আশ্চর্য হয়ে যায়।

" কিন্তু মামী মা - "

" হুঁ...বাবা এটা নিজে আমাকে দিয়েছিলেন...", মামী মা বাক্সটার উপর হাত রাখে ন , " তারপর এই সরস্বতী বীণা আমার হাতে তুলে দেন...আমি বলছি...তুই অযোগ্য নস..."

...

মামী মা আর বেশি কিছু বলেন না। ওর মাথায় হাত রেখে ঘর থেকে বেরিয়ে যান।

_আমান এর রেওয়াজ থামেনি।_

সরস্বতী বীণা ঝঙ্কার তুলে চলেছে অনবরত... প্রদীপের আলোয় অন্ধকারের মধ্যেও যেন...আগুনের মত ঝিলিক দিয়ে ওঠে... ওর ডান কানের কর্নান্তর...দুলটা...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osesh dhonyabad Antisocial_Knight ke... Ajke post koranor Jonno 🤭


	6. যদি হারাই তারে...

" কি করছিস?"

কার্তিক পিছনে ফেরে,

" আমান!...কবে এলি?!"

কার্তিক এর হাতে বড়শি। তার পাশেই একটা শাল পাতার তৈরি বাটিতে নালসে পিঁপড়ের ডিম। সামনে ঘাসের উপর হলদেটে কি যেন।

কার্তিক ইশারায় ওকে পাশে বসতে বলে,

" এই একটু দাড়া!"

দ্রুত পদে নদীর ঢালু পাড়ের কাছ দিয়ে নেমে যায় ও। নদীর একেবারে পাড়ের কাছ দিয়ে হাঁটতে থাকে।

আমান ঘাস এর উপর বসে পরে। নাহ...কার্তিক এর ব্যবহার তেমন কিছু আলাদা নেই ত?! যেমন এক সপ্তাহ আগে দেখেছিল, আলাদা বা সংকোচ কিছুই ত এখন...কই না ত! একেবারে অস্বাভাবিক রকমের স্বাভাবিকতা। ওর তাকানো , কথা বলার ভঙ্গিতে যা লাগল...তাতে গত পনেরো বছরে যে স্বাচ্ছন্দ্য ও দেখে এসেছে তাই যেন সম্পূর্ণ মাত্রায় ভরা...

নাহ...ভয়ের কিছু নেই...

ওদের বন্ধুত্ব যা ছিল এতদিন,তাই ই আছে...কমেনি এতটুকু...

কার্তিক ত একদম স্বাভাবিক আছে না?!...তাহলে?!...ব্যাস!

আর কি দরকার আমানের?...কার্তিক একদম ঠিক আছে, তো রীতিমত স্বস্তি!

যা ছিল তেমন ই আছে...

সত্যি ই কি তাই?!...

ঘাসের উপর দুই ফোঁটা বিন্দু ঝরে পড়ে। এতদিন মামার বাড়িতে যাও না তাও ছিল। এখন চিনচিনে ব্যথাটা ক্রমাগত বুকটাকে আচ্ছন্ন করে ফেলছে যেন...বিশেষত কার্তিক এর আচরণ কোনো সংকোচ না দেখে...আরই...

কি চায় ও! মনে মনে মনটা যেন নিজের মতই বিদ্রোহী হয়ে ওঠে। কার্তিক ঠিক আছে... ওর কিচ্ছু হয়নি...তো ও নিজে কেন এতটা ভাবছে?...ওদের বন্ধুত্বে এতটুকু আঁচড় লাগেনি...না লাগতেও দেবে না...না...

কিন্তু এটা যত ভাবে... যত ভাবে এটা ভেবে স্বস্তি পাওয়ার কথা...আমান আশ্চর্য হয়ে বোঝে, বুকের চিনচিনে ব্যথা টা বেড়েই চলেছে ক্রমাগত, আর ঘাসের ওপরেও শিশির বিন্দুর মত বিন্দু ঝরে ঝরে পড়ছে , চোখের জল...

জীবনে অনেক সময় এরম সময়ই আসে যখন মানুষ স্বাভাবিকতা স্বাচ্ছন্দ্যের বিফলে অতি প্রত্যাশিত বেদনা টাকে পাওয়ার জন্যও পাগল হয়ে ওঠে। কষ্টটাই তখন যেন স্বাভাবিক ছন্দের থেকে বেশি কাম্য মনে হয়। আমানেরও তাই ই মনে হতে লাগল।

আমান দেখে কার্তিক নদী থেকে জাল গুটিয়ে সেটাকে নৌকার খুঁটির সঙ্গে বেঁধে নদীর পাড় দিয়ে ফিরে আসছে।

আমান তাড়াতাড়ি চোখ মুছে নেয়, তারপর হাসি হাসি মুখে সামনে তাকায়। কার্তিক শালপাতা আর বাঁশের সরু কঞ্চির বড়শি টা পাশে সরিয়ে রেখে সামনে এগিয়ে যায় ও আমান কেও ঈশারা করে আসতে বলে।

আমান কোথায় যাওয়া, কি বৃত্তান্ত কিছুই জিজ্ঞাসা করে না। শুধু চুপচাপ হাঁটতে থাকে। মাথার মধ্যে একটাই কথা বারবার বারবার পাক খেতে থাকে।

যত ভোলার চেষ্টা করে , স্বাভাবিক হতে চেষ্টা করে, ততই যেন ভাবনার শেকড় গুলো কাঁধে , মাথায় , ঘাড়ে জাপটে বসে।

এরমেই হয়...যখন কোনো জিনিস ভুলতে গেলে, ভোলার বিষয় টা কি সেটা মনে করতে হয়...এবং তা করতে গিয়ে সেই কথাই বারবার ফিরে ফিরে আসে ।নতুন করে মনে দাগ কাটতে থাকে।

আমানের মনে আছে দিনটার কথা। প্রত্যেকটা মুহূর্ত ছবির মত ভাসছে...

এক সপ্তাহ আগেরই কথা...

সাজি টা না নিয়েই দৌড় মেরে পালিয়েছিল যেদিন ঠিক তার পরের দিনের কথা। বিকেলের দিকে কার্তিক ওই ছোট সাজি টা দিতে ওদের বাড়ি গিয়েছিল। তখন ভাইবোন মহলের পরামর্শ মতে আমান কে রীতিমত ঠেলে ওর সাথে পাঠানো হয়।

" যা ভাগ ! এমন হাঁড়ি পানা মুখ চাঁদ পানা করে তবেই ফিরবি !"

রজনী এই বলে কবাট দিয়ে দিয়েছিল।

অগত্যা...

বুড়িমা কে নটে শাক আর লাউ দুটো দিয়ে এসে বাইরে বেরিয়েই আকাশের মুখ ভার দেখা গেল। শ্রাবণের মেঘ কে বিশ্বাস নেই।

দুজনেই জোর কদমে চলে।

কিছু পদক্ষেপ যেতে না যেতেই রথ্তলার পাশের জংলী রাস্তার উপরে একসুরে ঝমঝম আওয়াজ শুরু শুরু হল। কোনক্রমে তাড়াতাড়ি পাশের অশ্বত্থ গাছটার নিচে গিয়ে ওরা দাঁড়ায়।

"উফফ !... এত তাড়াতাড়ি বৃষ্টি টা এসে যা - "

কার্তিক কথা টা শেষ করতে পারেনি।

ওর মাথার পিছন টা অশ্বত্থ গাছের ছালের ওপর গিয়ে পড়েছিল। অশ্বত্থ পাতার ফাঁক ফাঁক দিয়ে ঝিরিঝিরি বৃষ্টির জল ঝরে পড়ছিল...ওর চোখ আপনিই বন্ধ হয়ে গিয়েছিল...বাইরের ঝমঝম শব্দ যখন চারিদিক এর অন্যান্য শব্দ কে একেবারে কমিয়ে দিয়ে এসেছিল... শীতল হয়ে এসেছিল পুরো পরিবেশ টা...তখন অর্ধতন্দ্রাচ্ছন্ন অবস্থায় নিজের ঠোঁটের উপর সিক্ত কিন্তু উষ্ণ আরেকটা ঠোঁট এর স্পর্শ পেয়েছিল মাত্র... আর বেশি বাহ্য চেতনা ওর তখন ছিল না...

কিছু মুহূর্ত কেটে যাওয়ার পর আমান যখন চোখ খুলল, তখন বৃষ্টির ছাঁটে মাটি থেকে যেন ভাপ উঠতে শুরু করেছে।

আমান কিছুক্ষণ নীরব ছিল। কিন্তু যখন কার্তিকের হাত টা ওর হাত থেকে শিথিল হয়ে গেল... আমানের মনে আছে... বাইরের পরিবেশ এর থেকেও ওর ভিতরটা তখন হিমের মত ঠাণ্ডা হয়ে যাচ্ছিল ক্রমশ।

হইত কার্তিকের কাছ থেকে কিছু একটা উত্তর প্রত্যাশা করেছিল। অন্তত কিছু... কিন্তু কার্তিক যখন ওর চোখের সাথে চোখ মেলানো পর্যন্ত করল না... আমান আর থাকতে পারেনি...পালিয়ে এসেছিল সেখান থেকে... একরাশ ভয়, হইত লজ্জা...এবং কাঁটার মত বিঁধতে থাকা আশঙ্কা নিয়ে...

নাহ...সেদিন আমানের মুখের জ্যোৎস্নার আভা শ্রাবণের কালো মেঘে লুকিয়ে গিয়েছিল...

চলতে চলতে আমান সামনের দিকে তাকায়। মাঝে মাঝে মনে হয়...আচ্ছা এর ন্যুনতম প্রতিক্রিয়া ও কি থাকতে পারে না?... এই অভদ্রতার জন্য কার্তিক যদি সরোষে একটা থাপ্পড় ও ওকে কষাত হইত সেটাও সহ্য হত!!.... না, আমান কোনোদিনই চায় না যে ওদের বন্ধুত্ব টা ভাঙুক...তবু ও...ওর আচরন কি এতই ফেলনা?...!...কোনরকমের প্রতিক্রিয়াই কি কাম্য নয়??... হাজার হোক...

চলতে চলতে আমান রাস্তাটা চিনতে পারে। হুঁ ডিকরিডাহা র মাঠ ই বটে। সরু জঙ্গলাকীর্ণ রাস্তা যেন হঠাৎ করে এখানে মুক্ত উদার হয়ে গিয়েছে... ওই যে দূরে নীলকুঠি দেখা যায়।

অনেক আগে ব্রিটিশ সাহেব রা এই অঞ্চল জমিদারদের থেকে ইজারা নিয়ে ,এখানকার কৃষক দের নীল চাষের জন্য বাধ্য করত। নীলচাষ করা ও বেগার খাটার জন্য বাধ্যতামূলক ডিক্রি জারি করেছিল ব্রিটিশ ইস্ট ইন্ডিয়া কোম্পানি। সেই ওখান থেকেই এই অঞ্চলের নাম ডিকরিডাহা , আর এটা ডিকরিডাহা র মাঠ , যার উত্তরে নীলকুঠির ভগ্নাবশেষ আজও পুরনো ইতিহাস এর স্বাক্ষর রেখেছে।

ওরা নীলকুঠির কাছে এসে পড়ে। 

নীলকুঠির সামনে একটা ফাঁকা চত্বর। হাঁ করে থাকা আদ্যিকালের জানলাহীন কুঠী টা কেমন লতাপাতা আবৃত জীবাশ্মের মত লাগে। তার পশ্চিম দিকে অফুরন্ত বাদা জমি, পূর্বে মাঠ আর উত্তরে কিছুটা বাঁক নিয়ে গ্রামের রাস্তা শুরু হয়েছে।

ওরা পশ্চিম দিকে বাদা র ঢালু জমির কিছুটা উপরে একটা মাটির ঢিবির উপরে বসল। মাটির ঢিবি টার নিচে খড় এর উপর রশিকৃত গাছের পাতা এক করা। দুপুরবেলা গাছের ছায়াতে বিশ্রাম নিতে মন্দ লাগে না।

পশ্চিম দিগন্তে তাকিয়ে থাকতে থাকতে সূর্যাস্ত দেখতে দেখতে বেশ কাটে...হঠাৎ কার্তিক এর কি খেয়াল হয়, ঢিবি থেকে নেমে ওই পাতার মধ্যেই কি যেন খুঁজতে থাকে। আমান ও নিজের ঘাড় টা একটু বেঁকিয়ে দেখে - খুঁজছে টা কি ও !

অমনি - হঠাৎ!...ধপাস !

এক মুহুর্ত পরেই আমান নিজেকে , ঘাসের বিছানার উপর আর কার্তিকের নিচে আবিষ্কার করে। মাথায় জবর ঠুকাঠুকি লেগেছে।

যদিও ব্যাপার সেটা না... আমানের মুখ টা আবার ডিকরিডাহা র তেলাকুচা র মত আরক্তিম হয়ে যায়... ও সাবধানে সরতে যাবে... কিন্তু হায়!...সরা হয়ে ওঠে না !...

এক সপ্তাহ আগের না পাওয়া প্রশ্নের উত্তর টা আজ যেন সম্পূর্ণ সমাধান হয়ে যায়। আমান চোখ বোজে।

...কার্তিক ওর ঠোঁট থেকে নিজের ঠোঁট টা সরিয়ে , ওর কপালে আলতো স্পর্শ করে। তারপরে কিছু মুহূর্ত স্থির দৃষ্টিতে আমানের দিকে তাকিয়ে থাকে।

আমান বুঝতে পারে ওর চোখ এর উপর দুটো জলবিন্দু এসে পড়ে...চকিতে চোখ খুলে দেখে কার্তিক এর চোখ আর্দ্র। কার্তিক বলে চলেছে,

"কত কেঁদেছিলস রে?..." , কার্তিক, আমানের চোখ দুটোতে হাত রাখে। আমান একহাত দিয়ে কার্তিকের গলা জড়িয়ে ধরে...

........

কাদার উপর ঢিবিটা তে ওরা বসে। সূর্যের শেষ রশ্মি টা , আমানের অনুপম মুখটাতে এসে পড়েছে।

আমান টুকরো টুকরো কথা নিজের মনেই বলে চলেছে।এরম ভাবে কেটে যায় কিছুক্ষণ...

তারপর কার্তিকের থেকে কোনো জবাব না পেয়ে তাকিয়ে দেখে কার্তিক ওর দিকেই হাঁ করে তাকিয়ে আছে।

আমান হেসে ফেলে।

ডান হাত টা কানের উপর রাখে।

" কেমন লাগছে রে?...", কানের দুলটাকে নাড়াতে নাড়াতে জিজ্ঞেস করে।

" অসম্ভব সুন্দর..." , কার্তিক রীতিমত মন্ত্রমুগ্ধ হয়ে যায়।

আমানের মনে আনন্দ আর ধরেনা যেন... উফ!

" ও হ্যাঁ !", কার্তিক হঠাৎ বলে ওঠে। দিয়ে পাশ থেকে কাশের সাজিটা নিয়ে আমানের হাতে দেয়। 

" খুব সুন্দর হয়েছে রে ", আমান হাসিমুখে বলে।

"উহু... তা না শুধু ", বলে কার্তিক আমানের হাতে সাজিটা ধরায় , সূর্যের আলোর সাথে আড়াআড়ি ভাবে, তারপর নিজের হাত টা ওর হাতের উপর রেখে একেবারে আগত রশ্মির সামনে ধরে।

আমান এভাবে ধরার কোনো কারন বুঝতে পারে না। শুধু কার্তিক এর নির্দেশে সাজি টা র তলার দিকে তাকিয়ে থাকে।

...হঠাৎ!... একি !... 

সাজি তে কাশের বুননের মাঝে মাঝে ফাঁক থাকে ঠিক ই ... কিন্তু এ যেন... হ্যাঁ !... কিছু পড়া যাচ্ছে যেন !... সাজি র বুননের ফাঁক দিয়ে দিয়ে ডুবন্ত সূর্যের গলিত সোনার মত অক্ষরে লেখা একটা নাম -

" _আমান_ "

আমান রীতিমত স্তম্ভিত চোখে তাকিয়ে থাকে। কার্তিক ওর কোমড় এ হাত রাখে। আমান আনন্দে ওকে জড়িয়ে ধরে।

"এর চেয়ে সুন্দর আর কিছু হতে পারে না !"

"কেন ?...তুই ?!"

ডুবন্ত সূর্যের শেষ রশ্মিটা ওদের চুম্বন কে রাঙিয়ে দিয়ে যায়।

পশ্চিম দিগন্তে ধীরে ধীরে আলো মিলিয়ে যায়।

আঁধার ঘনিয়ে আসে...


	7. নামকরণ

বিয়ের প্রথম বছর যখন গ্রামে প্রথম পা রাখে সেই বছর থেকে আকাল শুরু যেন...   
আশ্বিন মাসের শেষেই যখন ধানগুলো খড় হয়ে পুড়ে গেল... ঝাঁঝরা হওয়া খড়ের অংশের মত বিছিয়ে ছিল সারা মরশুম ধরে...গ্রামের অন্যান্য বধূ ও নববধূ দের মত আতঙ্কে তার প্রাণ আনচান করত। সমস্ত পুরুষের মাথায় পড়েছিল হাত... হায় ঈশ্বর!  
বছর ঘুরতে না ঘুরতেই আবার একই দশা। তিল পাড়ার মাঠে যখন দিনু মজুমদার এর দশ বিঘা জমির ঝিংয়েশাল ধান নষ্ট হয়ে গেল... মরশুমের শুরুতে যখন মাঠে ঘাটে ডলন দেয়ার সময় চাষী দের উচ্ছসিত কণ্ঠে সমবেত গান ভেসে আসত, নাল কেটে জলঙ্গীর জল যখন মাঠে মাঠে এনে বিঘা বিঘা জমি চাষের পক্ষে উপযুক্ত করে তোলা হতো... প্রতিবছর...সেই বছর গুলোতে ফুটিফাটা জমিতে কৃষক দের মাথায় হাত রাখতে দেখা গেল...গ্রামের অনেক নববধূদের অনেক কিছুতেই নতুন শুরু করা আর সে বছর হয়ে উঠলো না... নতুন ধানের চালে টাই টাই মুড়ি ভাজার স্বপ্ন ত স্বপ্নই রয়ে গেল। ডিকরীডাহা র বাদা র চাল পর্যন্ত যখন শিষে ওঠার আগেই নষ্ট হয়ে গেল... গ্রামের লোকদের তখন আকাল এর প্রকোপ বুঝতে বাকি ছিল না...

  
আর তার পরের বছর প্রায় বন্যার উপক্রম। মনে পড়ে ,শ্রাবন মাসে মাঠ ভর্তি আউশ ধান যখন মাতঙ্গীর জল আর বৃষ্টির দাপটে বিরাজঘাটের দ র মত হয়ে গিয়েছিল... সিকস্তি হয়ে গিয়েছিল বাদার অফুরন্ত ধান ক্ষেত... বুক ফেটে কান্না চাপতে পারেনি কেউই...

  
আরো একটা বছর ঘুরে গেল... ভগবানের মার মনে করে আরেকটা ভয়ানক বছর কে স্মরণ করে নরক জ্বালা বইতে হবে বছর ধরে...অনাহারে দুর্ভিক্ষে...  
ক্ষেতের বদলে গ্রামের রাস্তায় রাস্তায় গাছের ছায়ায় গ্রামের লোকেরা দুঃখের কথা একে অপর কে বলে... রাস্তা দিয়ে একদল বাউল বাউলীনি গাইতে গাইতে চলেছে,

  
" **_আগে কি সুন্দর দিন কাটাইতাম আমরা_**

  
**_আগে কি সুন্দর দিন কাটাইতাম_ **

  
**_গ্রামের নওজোয়ান হিন্দু মুসলমান_ **

  
**_ও গ্রামের নওজোয়ান..._ **

  
**_গ্রামের নওজোয়ান হিন্দু মুসলমান_ **

  
**_মিলিয়া বাউলা গান আর ঘাটু গান গাইতাম আমরা_ **

  
**_মিলিয়া বাউলা গান আর ঘাটু গান গাইতাম..."_ **

  
সকলে উঠে দাঁড়ায়... কাশেম মিঞা আর গোবিন্দ চাষী আজ একসাথে কর্তাল বাজাতে বাজাতে চলে... হিন্দু মুসলিম ভাবার দিন নেই আজ... কার বাড়ি পাথর ফলকের উপর সন্ধ্যাদীপ জ্বলে ওঠে, কার বাড়ি জুম্মাবার এ নামাজ পড়া হয়...সে বাড়িতে সিঁদুরে মেয়ের আলতা মাখা হাতে গরুর দুধে ফিরনি রান্না হয় আর কার হাতে নবজাত শিশুর নব জীবনের আশীর্বাদ ঝড়ে পড়ে... দুর্ভিক্ষ তার খবর রাখে না... অন্নের ভাড় শূন্য করে জাত পাত ধর্ম লিঙ্গ নির্বিশেষে মানুষের কষ্টের দিন আজ... 

  
" **_করি সে ভাবনা সেদিন কি পাবনা_**

  
**_ছিল বাসনা সুখী হইতাম_ **

  
**_দিন হতে দিন আসে কি কঠিন_ **

  
**_দিন হতে দিন..._ **

  
**_দিন হতে দিন আসে কি কঠিন_ **

  
**_গরীব দীনহীন কোন পথে যাইতাম আমরা_ **

  
**_গরীব দীনহীন কোন পথে যাইতাম..._ **

  
**_আগে কি সুন্দর দিন কাটইতাম..."_ **

  
মাঠে পচতে থাকা আউশ ধানগুলো কে দেখে যেন সন্তান হারার বেদনায় কেঁদে উঠেছিল সুনয়না...

  
আশ্বিন এর শেষ এ মানুষ যখন হতাশ... আরেকটা ভয়ানক পরিণতির জন্য... মেঘের কালো ধারা যেন সেই পরিণতির ই দৃঢ় ইঙ্গিত দিচ্ছিল...

  
আঁতুড় ঘরে নবজাতক শিশু টিকে বুকের কাছে জাপটে ধরে যখন সুনয়না র মুখে নবজাত শিশুটিকে নিয়ে দুশ্চিন্তার ভাঁজ প্রকট তখন চম্পা এসে বলেছিল,  
" দিদি !... কি হয়ছে দিদি!..."  
পরপর একটা একটা করে দুশ্চিন্তা যখন কঠোর বাস্তবে প্রকট হচ্ছিল তখন এও আরো এক বড় দুঃ সংবাদ ভেবেই সুনয়না মৃদু হেসে বলেছিল,  
" আর কোন চাষীর জমি জলঙ্গির স্রোতে ভেসে গেল ?...আর কোন বাদা চিরদিনের মত জলগর্ভে সিকস্তি হতে ---"  
" চলো দিদি দেখবে চলো !"  
আঁতুড় ঘরের দিন সময় এর মধ্যেই এ কিরম প্রস্তাব!... বানভাসি এ পোড়া দেশে আর কি এরম দেখার থাকতে পারে?!...  
তবে ওর গলায় ব্যগ্রতা দেখে সুনয়না আশ্চর্য্য ই হয়ে গিয়েছিল...

  
নবজাত শিশুটিকে বুকে করে নিয়ে যখন উদ্দিষ্ট স্থানে উপস্থিত হয় তখন সামনের দৃশ্য দেখে সুনয়না হাঁটু ভেঙে পড়ে গিয়েছিল...ভেঙে পড়েছিল কান্নায়... না...দুঃখের নয়...  
" ওঠো দিদি!..", চম্পা আর কিছু গ্রামের বউ মিলে তাকে সাবধানে দাঁড় করিয়ে দেয়... সামনের দৃশ্য সমস্ত দর্শকের মনে একই প্রতিচ্ছবি ফেলছে সন্দেহ নেই...

  
হ্যাঁ... সামনে ধানক্ষেত জলে নিমজ্জিত ঠিক ই কিন্তু মাঠের পর মাঠ ভরে উন্নত শির উঁচিয়ে দাড়িয়ে আছে মাঠ ভরা আমন ধান... না... জলে ডোবেনি... অতিবৃষ্টির উদ্ধত আচরন কে উপেক্ষা করে জীবন যুদ্ধে মাথা উঁচিয়ে দাঁড়িয়ে আছে... বলতে চাইছে গ্রামবাসী দের যে সব শেষ হয় এ যায়নি... এখনো সময় আছে...  
অবিরত কান্নার সাথে সাথে একটা মনের গভীর আনন্দ... প্রশান্তি খেলে গিয়েছিল নবজাতক টিকে আঁকড়ে থাকা বধূটির...

  
বছর তিনেক পর আবার কার্তিক মাসের নতুন আমন ধানে নবান্নে মুখরিত হয়ে উঠল গ্রামের মানুষেরা...  
নামকরনের সময় , চোখের সামনে ভেসে উঠেছিল সেই দৃশ্য... অকূল জলগর্ভ থেকে জীবনের প্রতীক হিসেবে মাথা উঁচিয়ে দাঁড়িয়ে রয়েছে সারি সারি আমন ধান...

  
" আমান...", পরিবারের প্রশ্নের উত্তরে এই নামটাই বলেছিল সুনয়না...


	8. ঘরে ফেরা পাখি

"একটু ক্ষীর বানিয়ে দেবা মা?"

হাজার কাজ থাকলেও এই কথা টাকে মানা করা যায় না। এই অনুরোধ টা পূর্ণ করতে একটু দেরি হলেই মন আনচান করে সুনয়নার। 

দেখতে দেখতে চোখের সামনে ছেলেটা এত বড় হয়ে গেল!... কদিন আগেও যে কিনা অলস দুপুরে লুকিয়ে লুকিয়ে ওই পশিমের ঘরটাতে মায়ের কাছে লুকিয়ে লুকিয়ে গল্পঃ শুনতে যেত ... রান্না ঘরের বাঁশের চ্যাঙারির উপর হাত পেত না... লক্ষ্মীর ওই বড় ভাড় টা যার দুহাতে কোনো মতে আটত না...সে আজ বড় চাঁদোয়া সরিয়ে কলশি নামাতে পারে!

ভাত বাড়তে বাড়তে ছেলেটার মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে থাকে সুনয়না... রোদে রোড ঘুরে ঘুরে মুখটা লাল হয়ে গেছে একেবারে! কতবার ভেবেছে বকা দেবে , বলবে যে ওভাবে ঘুরে না বেরিয়ে একটু ছায়া ছায়া তে চললে তো হয়!... চেয়েছে বলতে কিন্তু পারেনি। ছেলেটার মুখের হাসি টা...যখন ই বাড়ি থেকে বেরোতে যায় , হইত বা কার্তিক এর ডাকে কিংবা নিজে থেকেই... ওই হাসি মিলিয়ে যাওয়ার কথা ভাবতেও যে কেমন লাগে!... তার ছেলেটা যেন সবার থেকে আলাদা... মনে পড়ে সেই জলগর্ভ থেকে উঠে আসা সেই বিদ্রোহীর দৃশ্য... কতটা শক্তি জাগায় মনে, দুর্নিবার এক সূচনা...ধ্বংসের সমুখ থেকে উঠে আসা এক প্রশান্তি কর দৃশ্য...

" মা!... শুক্তো টা দারুন হয়েছে মা!... জেঠিমা ...দারুন!!"

একটু মিষ্টি মিষ্টি শুক্তো খেতে কি ভালোই না বাসে ছেলেটা ! তাই আজকে একটু মিষ্টি মিষ্টি ই বানিয়েছে...ছেলের মুখ দেখে মনে হয় যেন মোহনভোগ খাচ্ছে!... ছোট ছোট ব্যাপার গুলোতেও এত খুশি হতে পারে... সুনয়না র মনে হয় ছেলেটা যেন এভাবে মানুষ হয়ে ওঠে...

ছোট ছোট ব্যাপার ... না?... কিন্তুু সব ব্যাপার ই কি ছোট ছোট?... ওই বাচ্চা বয়স থেকেই আমান যেভাবে শিখিয়েছিল যে সমাজের বেশ কিছু ঘটনা কে শুধু মৌন হয়ে প্রত্যক্ষ করা যায় না... ওই বয়সে সমাজ এর কিছু ক্রুর অথচ এমনি মেনে নিতে হয় এমন নিয়মের প্রতিবাদ না করতে পেরে কেঁদেছিল... সেই কান্না যে শুধু একটা শিশুর কান্না ছিল না... একটা উপলব্ধি ছিল... সব কিছু মনে পড়লে সুনয়নার গা কাঁটা দিয়ে ওঠে...

যাক সেসব! সুনয়না শুক্তো র বাটি টা নিয়ে বলে,

" আরেকটু নিবি বাবা?"

তাড়াতাড়ি মাথা উপর নিচে নামিয়ে সায় দেয় ও।

..............

বিকেল পড়ে যাওয়ার খানিক আগে। বাবা বাড়ি নেই, গেছেন কোন কাজে পাশের গ্রামে। আমান এই ফাঁকে বেশ কদিন পর দক্ষিণের লিচু গাছটার তলায় বসে।

এক কথায় এই জায়গা তার শান্ত সৌন্দর্য্য আর প্রাকৃতিক সৌম্য শোভা যে না অনুভব করতে পারে তাকে বর্ননা দেয়া সত্যি মুশকিল।

একটা ফাঁকা প্রান্তর... দিগ্বিদিক এক করে অনেক গুলো বড় বড় ঘাস জমি এখানে মিলে মিশে এক একাকার হয়গেছে। অনেক গুলো জমি বলার কারন বেশ কটা গ্রাম এর সীমানার বদলে এই ফাঁকা মাঠ গুলো এক জায়গায়ে এসে মিলেছে। সারা মাঠ জুড়ে বউ টুবানি ফুল, সবুজ ঘাস... বাদা র মত বিস্তৃত বহুদূর... দূরে নানা গাঢ় ছায়া পরে গাছ গুলোর... শান্ত চোখ ফেললেই মাইল এর পর মাইল দূরের কুঁড়ে ঘর গুলো দেখা যায় , খড় বোঝাই করার জন্য সার সার কতগুলো ছোট ছোট ঘর... সারাদিনের পর গরু চড়িয়ে এনে রাখাল রা এই পথ ধরে ফেরে... কুমোর পা র দিকে ওই পশ্চিমে বাঁক নিয়ে চলে যায় বেশ কিছু গাড়ি... শুক্রবারের হাট বসবে, তার অনেক আগে থেকেই একে একে অনেক গ্রামের মানুষেরা আসে...আউশ ধান উঠেছে... এখন নগদ পয়সার বদলে যারা ধান নিয়ে যায়, সেই ধান বাড়ির মেয়ে বউ রা ভানে , আর অন্যান্য গ্রামে গিয়ে সেগুলো কেও বিক্রি করে আসে... বচ্ছরকার দিনগুলোতে মাঠ এ যেন পা পড়ার জাইগা থাকেনা!... লোকের প্রতিনিয়ত আসা যাওয়া চলতে থাকে... তখন দেখতেও বেশ লাগে ,তবে এই ফাঁকা প্রান্তর এর দিকে চেয়ে থাকতে থাকতে মন কখন উদাস কিশোর এর মত হারিয়ে যায়... 

ঘুম ঘুম পায়...

দিনশেষে পাখি গুলো ঘরে ফিরছে, সিঁদুর ছোয়া আকাশের মধ্যে দিয়ে কালো ডানার মুহুর্মুহু পরিবর্তিত আঁক কেটে কেটে... হালকা জোড়ালো কতরকমের ঘর ফেরা পাখির ডাক শোনা যায়... কেউ যাচ্ছে দিন শেষে বাসা বাঁধার খড়কুটো জোগাড় করে,কেউ যাচ্ছে ভুভুক্ষু সন্তানদের মুখে কিছুটা খাদ্য তুলে দিতে , কেউ সারি বেঁধে উড়তে উড়তে কোন বাসার ঠিকানায় চলেছে, সে কোন দিগন্তের ওপারে...কে জানে...

একটা পাখির ডাক আবার শোনা যায়... কেমন অদ্ভুত ভঙ্গিতে ডাকছে পাখিটা... কোথা থেকে ডাকছে?!... আওয়াজ টা র প্রতিধ্বনি কিভাবে যেন সন্ধ্যার ক্রম তরলায়িত অন্ধকারের মধ্যে রহস্যজনক হয়ে উঠেছে...

আমান উঠে দাড়ায়। এত বড় প্রান্তরে এই ভর সন্ধ্যেবলা

মাঠের দিকে এমনি এমনি যাওয়ার ইচ্ছে তার নেই ঠিক ই...কিন্তু পাখিটা একটানা অদ্ভুত সুরে ডেকেই চলেছে... তাও...

আমান এক পা এগোতে যাবে ---

স্পষ্ট কম্পমান একটা তরঙ্গ মুহূর্তে সন্ধ্যের মায়ার থেকে বেরিয়ে এসে প্রান্তর বিস্তৃত সুরে অনুরণিত হয়ে ওঠে...

শুধু আমান কেন বাঁশির ওরম মর্মভেদী করুন সুরে যার কার ও বুকে মোচড় মেরে ওঠার কথা...

হালকা হালকা অন্ধরকারের মধ্যেও কিছুদূর থেকে এক জন কে হেঁটে আসতে দেখা যায়... হাতে কি একটা যেন...


	9. অচিন পাখি

কিছুটা এগিয়ে আসে মূর্তি টা । ঝাপসা আলোয় অন্ধকারের মধ্যে অনেক টা কাছে আসলেও হঠাৎ করে চিনতে পারে না আমান... যখন মাত্র হাত তিনেক দূরত্ব... আমান চিনতে পারে... হইত অন্য কাওকে প্রত্যাশা করেছিল...  
আয়ান...  
আয়ন হেসে এগিয়ে আসে আর তার পর আমান কে পাশ কাটিয়ে একটু এগিয়ে গিয়ে লিচু গাছ টার তলাতে বসে বাঁশির সুর তোলে।  
আমান এর সুর টা ভালোই লাগে তবে একটু আগেও রহস্যময়তার আড়ালে ওই বাঁশির সুর টা শুনে ওর মনটা যেমন কেমন করে উঠেছিল...সেটা আর নেই...  
হয় অনেক সময় , যখন ফাঁকা সপ্নের আড়ালে ও একটা অনিশ্চয়তা থাকে, সুপ্ত আশা টা পূর্ণ হওয়ার সম্ভাবনা থাকে তখন অনেক জিনিস কেই অলীক সপ্নের মত লাগে... বাস্তব টা নিজের মূর্ত প্রতীক ধরার আগেই মনের চলতে থাকা হাজার কল্পনা ইচ্ছা এক হতে থাকে...   
আমান এর মনে হয়... আয়ান না হয়ে কার্তিক হলে কি খুব ক্ষতি হতো?...   
একটা দীর্ঘনিশ্বাস ও পরে হইত আমানের।  
" কি রে বল, কেমন আছিস? ", লিচু তলা থেকে কথাগুলো ভেসে আসে।  
আমান ঘুরে দাঁড়ায়।   
কথাটা যতটা না অদ্ভুত তার থেকে কথার ভঙ্গি টা আরো বেশি। আমান একটু হাসে,  
" কেন রে?!... এই সপ্তাহ খানেক আগে তো দেখা হয়েছিল ... তারপর মামা বাড়ি ছিলাম --"  
" ভালো লাগছে কানের টা..."  
আমান থামে। কিছুক্ষণ চুপ করে দাঁড়িয়ে থেকে তার পর হাসিতে ফেটে পড়ে। এগিয়ে গিয়ে আয়ান এর একেবারে পাশে গিয়ে বসে এক হাতে ওর গলাটাকে জড়িয়ে ধরে,  
" বলেন মশাই, আপনি কেমন আছেন?", তারপর নিজের কথায় নিজেই হেসে পড়ে।  
" অনেক দিন হয়ে গেল বল?, আমরা মাছ ধরতে যাইনি... হমম... যেতে হবে রে... এই কিছুদিনের মধ্যে ত ধান কাটা শুরু হয়ে যাবে ... আর তখন..."  
আয়ান সম্মতিসূচক ভাবে মাথা নাড়ে। সত্যি এই যে ব্যস্ততা শুরু হবে ধান উঠলে, মলন দেয়া, সে ধান ভানা...উফফ!... ব্যস্ততা তবে এক আনন্দদায় ক ব্যস্ততা ।  
" তুই এই মাঠ দিয়ে ফিরছিলি ?.."  
" হ্যাঁ রে... জীবন কাকার গরু গুলো ওই বাদা র দিক এ ছিল ... তো সেগুলো কে গোয়ালে দিয়ে এসে হাটের পথ দিয়ে ফিরতে ফিরতে দেরি হয়ে গেল... আবার অত্টা ঘুরে যাব তাই মাঠের মধ্যে দিয়েই আসছিলাম আরকি..."  
বাঁশি টা ধরে খুব উচ্চস্বরে বাজিয়ে ওঠে ও... সুর টা প্রান্তর ছাড়িয়েও যেন দূর গ্রাম গুলোতে পৌঁছে যাবে...  
সূর্য যখন একেবারে ডুবে গেল তখন আমান এর খেয়াল হলো সময়ের,  
উঠে দাঁড়িয়ে বাড়ির ভিতরের দিকে যেতে যেতে বলল,  
" আয়"  
" না রে..."  
" কী--"  
আমান থামে, "কেন, ভিতরে যাবি না কেন?"  
আয়ান কিছুক্ষণ বাঁশি টাকে ধরে থাকে তারপর আরো কিছুক্ষণ ঠাই বসে থাকার পর হঠাৎ লাফিয়ে উঠে বলে,  
" বাড়ি ফিরতে হবে রে...   
কাল পরশু মাছ ধরতে গেলে দেখা হবে..."  
আয়ান ফিরবে বলে উল্টদিকে ঘোরে, তখন,  
" আয়ান,একটু দাঁড়াত... ", আয়ান নিজের কাঁধে একটা চাপ অনুভব করলে আমান এর দকে ঘুরে দাঁড়ায়, " বাড়িতে ঢুকলি না... রাত হবে বলে চলে যাচ্ছিস... শোন, ভাবলাম বাড়িতে ঢুকলে রজনী ,কেশব , মা , জেঠিমা, জেঠু খুশি হতেন... আর তখন একটু গল্পঃ ও হয়ে যেত... তবে একটা কথা না জিজ্ঞেস করে পারছি না...", আমান এর চোখ দৃঢ় আর একেবারে আয়ান এর চোখের উপর...স্থির প্রদীপ শিখার মত , " জীবন কাকা ত গ্রামে নেই রে... আর কোন হাট থেকে ফিরছিলি.... তাও আবার এই রাস্তা দিয়ে যে এত রাত হয়ে গেল?!..."  
..............

  
মাঠের ওপার থেকে যেন এক টানা ওই অদ্ভুত পাখির মত বাঁশির ডাক ক্ষণে ক্ষণে রাতের বাতাস কাঁপাতে থাকে... হালকা হালকা হাওয়া বইছে মাঠ জুড়ে... দূরে একটা ছেলে দ্রুত পদে অচিন এক পাখির অবোধ্য ডাক ছাড়তে ছাড়তে এগিয়ে চলেছে সীমানার দিকে...

  
" ওরে আমান বাড়ি আয়!"  
বাড়ির ভিতরের থেকে আসা ডাক টা আমান এর কানে পৌঁছায় না... ও দাঁড়িয়ে ওই লিচু গাছ তার নিচে... অন্ধকার দিগন্তের দিকে তাকিয়ে...

  
কি বলে গেল?... আয়ান কি বলে গেল!...

  
বাড়ির দিকে পা ফেরানর কথা মাথায় আসে না ওর। নরম ঘাসের উপর বসে পরে... গা টাও ঢলে পড়ে নরম মাটিতে... নরম ঘাসের এই কোলের মত কোল আছে মায়ের... আর ছিল একজনের...

  
দূরের আকাশে শুকতারা জ্বল জ্বল করছে... একটা কথা বার বার মাথায় ঘুরে ঘুরে ওই নরম ঘাসের কোলে ও শান্তি দিচ্ছে না...

  
" _রাঙাদি র কাছে..."_


	10. Chapter 10

"ধরব?"

" কি হয়েচে?!"

আমান চোখ সরু করে তাকিয়ে থাকে। ওদিকে কার্তিক তো... একেবারে হাসতে হাসতে মাটিতে গড়াগড়ি।

" উফ!... ওরে!... হাহাহা!", কার্তিক পেটে হাত চেপে থাকে। একটু অতিরিক্ত ই হাসি হয়ে যাচ্ছে না?...

আমান সামনে তাকিয়ে থাকে। আশে পাশে কিছু নেই ও ডান্ডা জাতীয়... কোনো আঁকশি জাতীয় ও নেই। 

" যা ভাগ, গাছে ওঠ... আমি কিন্তু শুধু নিচে ঠায় দাড়িয়ে থাকব। আমি গাছে ওঠার বেলায় নেই আজ।", কার্তিক মুখ বাঁকিয়ে বলে।

আমান এখনও .. হে হে.. খানিক রেগে। গাছে ওঠা দূরস্থান ও আগে হনহনিয়ে কার্তিক এর কাছে গিয়ে বলে,

" শালা, খুব তো হাসি পাচ্ছে না তোর! কি বললি তখন?!"

কার্তিক এর এখন কি করা উচিৎ?... না একটু সমঝে কথা বলা উচিত। ওর হাসির কারণে ওর আমান রেগে গেছেন। না একটু কথা বলে বোঝা র চেষ্টা কর যে কি শুনে রেগে গিয়েছে না তর কোন কথা তে কি বুঝল... নাহ্ সেসব এর কোনো বালাই নেই। ঠোঁট ফুলিয়ে ঢোল করে থাকা আমান অবশ্য... ওর মুখ টা এখন দেখার মত!

তো কার্তিক কি করল?... না ডান হাতের দুটো আঙ্গুল দিয়ে আস্তে আস্তে আমান এর ডান চোখের উপর থেকে গাল বেয়ে আলতো করে ঠোঁট অবধি পালকের মতো চালিয়ে দেয়।

আমানের রাগ বিরক্তি থেকে ক্ষণিক এর শিউরে উঠে মুখ লাল হয়ে ওঠা টা কিছুক্ষণ থাকে... তারপর গঙ্গাফড়িং এর মত তড়াক করে সরে গিয়ে বলে,

" তোর

পেয়ারা

তুই

খা

আমি

চললাম!"

কেটে কেটে কথা গুলো বলে আমান উল্টো দিকে হাঁটা লাগায়।

" ওহো ওহো ওহো ওহো" , কার্তিক দৌড়ে গিয়ে একেবারে আমান এর সামনে এক হাঁটু গেড়ে বসে,

" দাড়ান হে দেব... এ দাস করে মিনতি --" , কার্তিক থামে ," এ- এই দাড়া!"

আমান ততক্ষণে পাশ কাটিয়ে উল্টো দিকে। " বড্ড ছেঁচড়া... মাঝে মাঝে অতিরিক্ত..." আমান এগিয়ে যায়।

" দাড়া..." আমান দাড়াতে বাধ্য হয় এবার। কারন দুটো হাত পিছন থেকে জড়িয়ে ধরেছে ওকে। ঘাড়ে র কাছে নিশ্বাস পড়ছে দ্রুত।

" রাগ করলি? ওরম করে হাসলাম বলে?... ধুর!... তোর ' হয়েছে' র জায়াগায় ' হয়েচে' র উচ্চরন টা সত্যি ই হাসি লাগছিল শুনতে। তুই তো কখনো ওভাবে বলিস না না?... "

আমান ভ্রু কুঁচকে তাকায়। " ' হয়েচে' র জন্য হাসছিলি তুই??"

" হ্যাঁ তো... কেন? তুই কি ভাবলি?..."

আমন কিছুক্ষণ হ্যাঁ করে তাকিয়ে থাকে।

কার্তিক ও কিছুক্ষণ চোখ পিটপিট করে।

আমান ড্যাবড্যাব করে তাকায়।

কার্তিক ও চোখ বড় করে তাকায়।

তারপর দুজনে প্রায় এক সঙ্গে একটু দূরে সরে যায়।

আমান এক হাত চোখের উপর রাখে।

ওদিকে কার্তিক এক হাত মুখের উপর চেপে রাখে।

হাসবে না কি করবে ভেবে পায় না কেউ ই।

আমান শেষ পর্যন্ত কার্তিকের একটা হাত ধরে ধরে বলতে বলতে চলতে থাকে ওর দিকে না তাকিয়ে ই,

" চল.. পেয়ারা পাড়ব... আঁকশি..."

" পেয়ারা পাড়তে আকশি নিবি!?"

আমান মাথাতে দুবার ঝাঁকা দেয় কিন্তু আর কিছু ভাট না বলার উদ্দেশ্যে চুপ থাকে। ঝাঁকালে যদি এই মাথা র ভাবনা চিন্তা গুলো একটু সোজা হয়!

আর...

কার্তিক এর যা অবস্থা তা কার্তিক কেই বুঝতে দেওয়া ভালো!

..........

শরতের অবহাওয়া ধীরে ধীরে একটা একটা করে আস্তরণ ছাড়িয়ে ছাড়িয়ে উন্মীলিত হচ্ছে নতুন বছরের আগমনীর জন্য।

না পেঁজা তুলোর মত মেঘ কিংবা ঝা চকচকে নীল আকাশ না বরঞ্চ প্রত্যেক ঋতুর একটা আলাদা গন্ধ আছে। সেটা ঠিক গাছ পালা, ফুল ফলানি র গন্ধ না, ঋতুর একান্ত নিজের গন্ধ। বাতাসে র গন্ধ। শীত কালে জানলা দিয়ে রাতের বেলা বাইরের দিকে ঝুঁকে পরিবেশ টাকে অনুভব করার সময় একটা মৃদু শিহরণ জাগায়। কনকনে একটা তীর এর মত হাওয়া যেন প্রকৃতির ধনুকে বাঁধা থাকে, বেশি বাইরে গেলেই পরিবেশ এর হিম , প্রকৃতির ছিলা ছেড়ে বেরিয়ে এসে লাগে। আশ্চর্য র ব্যাপার এই যে , এই উষ্ণতা অনুভবের দরুন ইন্দ্রিয়গ্রাহ্য পরিবর্তন হিসেবে লোমকূপ এর শিহরণ ছাড়াও যেটা ওই শীতের রাতে সক্রিয় হয়ে ওঠে সেটা হলো ঘ্রাণশক্তি। শীতের... হিমের... গন্ধ। শীতের রাতের গন্ধ ,বর্ষা র পরের নির্মলতার থেকে আলাদা।

ঠিক তেমনি শরতের গন্ধ ও বিচিত্র। অনুভব করা যায় কিন্তু ঠিক কিরকম তার ব্যাখ্যা দিতে যাওয়া ... এক কথায় বৃথা...

যা একান্তই অনুভব যোগ্য তাকে বর্ণনা করা সত্যি ই অযথা মাথাব্যথা।

সে মাথাব্যথা আমাদেরও নেই, আমাদের কারমান এরও নেই। 

" পেয়ারা টা মন্দ না"

" পাড়ার লোক ও মন্দ না"

" থাক!"

" তাও তুই আজ নিজে পেয়ারা পাড়লি!..." , কার্তিক ওর পেয়ারা তে কামর দিয়ে বলে।

" তুই কি করে জানবি রে গেছো বাঁদর!... বাঁদর তো না _বান্দর_!... পায়ে লেগেছিল কাল... নাহলে পেয়ারা গাছে ওঠা আবার কি রে?... নাই উঠুক কেউ আগে বেশি গাছে।"

" তোর পায়ে লাগল কিকরে?"

" কল পাড়ে পড়ে গিয়েছিলাম কাল"

" ভালো করেছ। পা টা মচকালো না কেন?!"

" সেই!"

হাসি থামলে পর দুজনে উঠে দাঁড়ায়। এবার যে যার বাড়ির পথ ধরো। একসাথে যাওয়ার রাস্তা নেই। এদিক থেকে পশ্চিমে একজন এর বাড়ি তো আরেকজন এর উত্তর দিকের রাস্তা ধরে যেতে হয়।

আরো কিছু কথার পর দুজনে দুদিক ফিরলে আমান হঠাৎ আবার কার্তিক কে ডাকে।

কার্তিক পিছনে ঘোরে।

গুলি খেলার সময় যেভাবে আঙ্গুল বাঁকানো যায় সেভাবে বাঁকিয়ে টুক টুক করে কার্তিক এর মাথায় কয়েক টা বারি মারে আস্তে।

কার্তিক কিছু বুঝতে না পেরে কাকতাড়ুয়ার মত মুখ করে তাকায়। 

" হুমম... দেখছি যে মাথায় কিছু মাল মশলা ও আছে কিনা না সত্যি সত্যিই একবারে ফাঁকা...", আমান গম্ভীর মুখে বলে।

" বুঝবি বুঝবি পড়ে বুঝবি। এই খুপরি র ভিতরে অনেক জিনিস আছে..."


	11. Chapter 11

চোখ থেকে যেন ঘুম সরতেই চায় না।আলস্যের এক পাতলা পর্দা বারংবার চোখের উপর দিয়ে আসছে যাচ্ছে, আসছে যাচ্ছে। তন্দ্রালোকে র অনুভূতিগুলো চেতনালোকের সাথে লুকোচুরি খেলা খেলে। মনের মাঠে, চেতনার ঘাসের ডগায় সপ্নের শিশির লাগে।

চেতনার দরজা ঠেলে আবার সামনে তাকায়। সপ্ন। আবার সপ্ন দেখছে ও। বালিশ এর উপর মাথা টা হালকা নাড়িয়ে এবার সত্যি সত্যিই সামনে তাকায়।

স্বপ্নই বটে! জীবন্ত সপ্ন নিঃশ্বাস নিচ্ছে ধীরে ধীরে। কার্তিক বুঝতে পারে স্বপ্নটার এতটাই কাছে ও যে নিশ্বাসের আওয়াজ শুনতে পাচ্ছে। 

ঘুমন্ত সপ্নের নির্মল সৌমাল্য, হালকা হালকা আধো ঘুম, আধো জাগা চোখ দিয়ে হঠাৎ এই তন্দ্রার ভাব কেটে যায় একেবারে।

একই বালিশের উপর, ওর মুখের সামনে...নিষ্পাপ ঘুম ঘুমিয়ে আছে জীবন্ত স্বপ্ন। 

ঘরটা যথেষ্ট অন্ধকার। শুধু মাঝে মাঝে বিকেলের পড়ন্ত রোদ, বেড়ার ফাঁকে ফাঁকে দিয়ে ঘরে ঢুকছে। কোথা থেকে ফুরফুরে হাওয়া আসছে যেন।

সেই ফুরফুরে হাওয়া তে আমানের চুল উড়ছে, অল্প অল্প করে। কপালের উপর এলোমেলো অগোছালো চুল নেমে এসেছে। জেগে থাকলে হয়ত ফুরফুরে হাওয়াতে এই চুকের জন্যই কপালে সুড়সুড়ি ( কপালে সুড়সুড়ি!) লাগত ওর...কার্তিক ভাবে।

পুচকি বেড়াল ছানার মতো ঘুমিয়ে আছে দেখো!

কার্তিক সাবধানে আরেকটু কাছে সরে আসে। ওর ইচ্ছে করে মাথার চুলগুলো তে হাত বুলায়, আলতো আলতো করে ওর চুলগুলো এলিয়ে দিয়ে ওকে ঘুম পাড়িয়ে দেয় -

হায়রে! কী ভাবছে ও! আমান তো ঘুমাচ্ছেই!

আর ঘুমাচ্ছে বলেই বেশ কিছু করার সাহস হয়না। এরকম পুচকি বেড়াল ছানার ঘুম কে কে ভাঙাতে চাইবে !

কিন্তু তাও...

কার্তিক সাবধানে ওর কাছে যায়। ডান হাত টা আমান এর পিঠের ওদিকে রাখে , ওর পিঠ স্পর্শ না করেই। শুধু একবার ভাবতে চায় যে কেমন লাগবে যদি এভাবে জড়িয়ে থাকতে পারে। ইচ্ছে হলো - ওকে বিরক্ত না করেই হাত টা ওভাবে রেখে আবার সরিয়ে নেবে সাবধানে। 

কার্তিক হাত টা আমান এর উপর দিয়ে নিয়ে গিয়ে পাটির অন্য পাশে ওর তালু কে স্পর্শ করায়। এমনি এখন আমানের সাথে ওর শরীরের প্রত্যক্ষ স্পর্শ নেই ঠিক ই কিন্তু তাও কার্তিক এর যা লাগে তা ও বলে বোঝাতে পারবে না ।

হঠাৎ কিছু একটা হয়।

আমান যেন একটু নড়ে চড়ে ওঠে। কার্তিক ভাবে - এই যাঃ ! কিন্তু না। আমান দিব্যি নিজের মাথা কার্তিকের বুকের কাছে নিয়ে যায়। একেবারে বুকের কাছে।

নাহ্...ঘুম ভাঙ্গেনি আমান এর। আবার সেই ঘুমের ঘোরের স্বাভাবিক নিঃশ্বাস প্রশ্বাস চলছে। 

কার্তিক কিছুক্ষণ যেন দমবন্ধ করে থাকে। দমবন্ধ ইচ্ছে করে করে না অবশ্যই, হঠাৎ উত্তেজনার জন্য দমবন্ধ হয়ে আসে। 

কার্তিক এর কি মনে হয়...

যেন ওর অজান্তেই ও আমান কে হালকা করে সরানোর চেষ্টা করে কাছ থেকে(!)

এতে কি হয় -

" উউউহুহু!...", ছোট্ট বাচ্চা যেমন বায়না করলে কিছু নে পেলে, মুখে কিছু না বলে, শুধু গোঙায়। ঠিক সেভাবে আওয়াজ করে আমান , কার্তিক এর বুকের উপর ওর নাক আর কপাল ঘষে আলতো করে। কার্তিক কে আরেকটু জোরে চেপে ধরে -

কার্তিক বুঝতে পারে আমান এর উষ্ণ ঠোঁটের স্পর্শ ওর বুকে লেগেছে।

কার্তিক যেন শুনতে পায়, মানে ওর মনে হয় যেন, কে যেন ওর মাথার মধ্যে গুনগুন করে আমানের স্বর নকল করে বলে চলেছে -

" খুউব! খুব দুষ্টু তো তুই!...আমাকে সরাতে যাচ্ছিলী কাছ থেকে! থাক এবার এভাবেই থাক!"

কার্তিক এর আবার মনে হয়, ওর হৃদস্পন্দন এর শব্দে যেন আমান এর ঘুম না ভেঙে যায়!

কার্তিক এর মনে পড়ে নীলকুঠি... ডিকরিডাহা র মাঠ...সেই প্রথমবার ঘনিষ্ঠ হওয়া...

ঘরটা অন্ধকার।

বিকেলের নীয়ম করে ডাকা পাখিগুলো র আওয়াজ ভেসে আসছে ধীরে ধীরে। শান্তিতে আবার ঘুম পেয়ে যায়।

ঘুম...!

ঘুমের মধ্যে ই কার্তিক সপ্ন দেখে -

জায়গা টা চেনা চেনা। হ্যাঁ। বুড়োশিবতলা মন্দিরের চাঁতাল। ওই তো সামনে হাট বসবে। ধীরে ধীরে জনসমাগম বাড়ছে। বিভিন্ন দিক দিয়ে মাথায় ধাম, হাতে শাক সবজির গাঁট, বগলে পুঁটলি বগলদাবা করে লোক এসে জমা হচ্ছে। অশ্বত্থ গাছটার নিচে কতগুলো খেলনওয়ালা রোজকার মত খেলনা নিয়ে বসেছে। দূরের মাঠে কতগুলো বেদুইন ছেলে মেয়ে জোরে জোরে এদিক ওদিক দৌড়াচ্ছে। মাঠটার অনেক টা অংশ জুড়ে ঘুরে বেড়াচ্ছে,ইতস্তত দৌড়ে বেরাচ্ছে। খানিক্ষ্ন ঠাহর করলে বোঝা যায় যে একটা বৃত্তাকার পথ ধরে পাক খেয়ে যাচ্ছে ক্রমাগত। কিছুক্ষণ পর বোঝা গেল ব্যাপার টা। বিকেলের হাওয়ার ঝোঁকে দুটো ঘুড়ি বাতাস কেটে কেটে তির তির করে উপরে উঠছে। অনেক উঁচুতে...অনেক...

লোকজনের সমাগম এবার গাঢ় হচ্ছে আরও। " এরম নকশা কাটা জিনিস আর পাবেন না! নিয়ে যান ,নিয়ে যান!"। শাক সবজির পাহাড় করে রেখেছে যারা, ক্রেতার কোনো কথাতেই নড়ন চড়ন নেই তার। " দু টাকায় শ, নিলে নেন , না নিলে - " অমলিন মখে সে অন্যান্য ক্রেতাদের মাল দিতে ব্যস্ত হয়ে পড়ে। কুমোর পাড়া থেকে দুটো গরুর গাড়ি এসে দাঁড়ালো। একটা ছোকরা বয়সি ছেলে গাড়ি থেকে নামতে গিয়ে একটা মাটির কলশী ভেঙে বসে। গাড়ির চালক চিৎকার করে গালাগালি করে ওঠে। আবার কিছুক্ষণ পরেই সে এসে ছেলে টাকে বলে ,

" কলশির কানাতে লেগেছে নাকি?... পা টা তোল।"

বুড়োশিবতলা মন্দির এর চাঁতালে কিছু মানুষ বসে আছেন। কেউ হুঁকো খাচ্ছে, গল্পঃ করে বলছে যে এবারের মত ভালো ফলন বিগত পাঁচ বছরে হয়নি। আরেকজন হা হুতাশ করছে - তার মেয়ের ছেলে হয়েছে , কিন্তু নিজের শরীরের অবস্থা এরমি যে এখন ওই গ্রামে যেতে অক্ষম। আরেকজন বলে ওঠে ," রসো ভায়া! আর কিছুদিন যাক। নৌকা করে কাউনের ধান বোঝাই করে জামাই বাড়ি দিয়ে আসবে খন!"

মাঝে মাঝে অল্পবয়েসী ছেলে দের তাস খেলতে খেলতে তারা চিৎকার করে উঠছে। বয়স্ক দের ধমকে চাতালের অন্যদিকে সেঁধিয়ে গিয়ে আবার কিছুক্ষণ পর সোল্লোসে চিৎকার জুড়ে দিচ্ছে।

মাঠের ওখানে একটা বেদুইন মেয়ে। যুবতি বয়স, নতুন আঁচে পোড়ানো কলশীর মত রং, মুখখানা অত্যন্ত মিষ্টি, যাতে মচকাফুলের মত সলজ্জ রক্তিম হাসি লেগে আছে। আরেকটা বেদুইন মেয়ে ওর খোঁপা তে ফুল গুঁজে দিচ্ছে। আর ওই মেয়েটা র মুখে বারবার সলজ্জ হাসি র রেখা দেখা দিয়েই যেন আবার সংযত হয়ে যাচ্ছে। 

খোঁপা বাঁধতে থাকা মেয়েটা হঠাৎ উঠে গেল। পাশের হাট থেকে একটা বনফুলের মালা এনে ভালোভাবে খোঁপা তে বেঁধে দিল। যে মেয়েটা সাজছিল সে সামনে ঘুরল, মুখটা যেন লজ্জাতে এখনো নিচু। সামনের মেয়ে টা ওর থুতনি টা ধীরে ধীরে তুলে ওর ঠোঁটে চুম্বন করল।

...একটা জিপসি মেয়ে, বাচ্চা বলা যায়, কিছু গাছা চুড়ি নিয়ে এদিক ওদিক ঘুরে বেড়াচ্ছে। " চুড়ি নিবা , দীদিয়া... কাচের চুড়ি", বলে বলে ঘুরছে। কয়েকটা চুড়ি বিক্রি হলে মেয়েটা দৌড়ে দৌড়ে ছুটে চলে যায় একটা কোনে। একটা লোককে গিয়ে জড়িয়ে ধরে , সম্ভবত মেয়েটার বাবা। "বাব্বা! বাব্বা!..", মেয়েটার মুখে আনন্দ উছলে পড়ছে, " বিকাই হয়ে গেল!... চুড়ি বিকাই হয়ে গেল!" "সাব্বাস বিটিয়া!", বলে বাচ্চাটার গালে চুমু খেয়ে সস্নেহে ওকে জড়িয়ে ধরে , কোলে করে নিয়ে হাঁটতে হাঁটতে হাটের ওই দিকে চলে গেল লোকটা।

হাটের গুনগুন ক্রমশ বেড়েই চলেছে।

এরম সময়, কার্তিক এর হাতে টান পড়ে একটা -

একটা বাচ্চা ছেলে। পাঁচ কি ছয় বছর বয়স। করুন মুখে তাকিয়ে আছে। প্রথমে একটা হাত টেনে, ছোটো ছোটো হাত দিয়ে কার্তিক এর হাতে চাপ দেয়ার চেষ্টা করে।

কার্তিক কিছু বোঝেনা। আবার কাধে একজন এর টোকা পড়ে -

" কি হে! বাচ্চা টা র হাত তো ধরো!"...যতীন!...কিন্তু ওকে অনেক বড় বয়সএর লাগছে... কার্তিক আবার বাচ্চা ছেলেটার দিকে তাকায়। কার যেন মুখের সাথে খুব মিল...খুব আপনজন...খুব কাছের, আদরের মুখটা...তবে যেন নিজের ও একটা প্রতিচ্ছবি দেখতে পাচ্ছে ওর মধ্যে।

এরম সময় ছেলেটা আবার বলে,

" বাবা!"

কার্তিক তাকিয়ে দেখে বাচ্চা টা ওই অশ্বত্থ তলার খেলনাওয়ালার দিকে ইশারা করছে।

কার্তিক নিজে থেকে কিছু বলার আগেই বাচ্চাটা হঠাৎ করে ভিড়ের মধ্যে অদৃশ্য হয়ে যায়। 

কার্তিকের বুকটা ছ্যাঁৎ করে ওঠে।

থিকথিকে ভিড় ঠেলে যত্রতত্র এদিক ওদিক তাকাতে তাকাতে , হন্তদন্ত হয়ে খুঁজতে খুঁজতে ওর কেমন অস্বস্তি লাগে। মাথার চুল ঝাঁকিয়ে ওর ভিড়ের মধ্যে কি করবে ভেবে পায় না। খুব এক আপনজন, খুব আপন কেউ যেন হঠাৎ দেখা দিয়ে হারিয়ে গিয়েছে। মাথার ভিতর টা কেমন করছে যেন ওর।

" বাবা...!", একটা পরিচিত গলা যা একটু আগেই শুনেছিল। যা শোনার জন্য এতক্ষণ হাঁসফাঁস করছিল, তার গলা -

কার্তিক চকিতে মুখ ফেরায়।

আবার ডাকটা আসছে, হ্যাঁ ডাকটা আসছে, " বাবা...!", ডাকটা আতঙ্কের নয়, বরঞ্চ ডাক টা র সাথে এক ম্রিয়মান খিলখিল হাসির রেশ ভেসে আসে।

এদিক সেদিক তাকাতে তাকাতে সেই শব্দটার উৎস খুঁজতে খুঁজতে , বেশ কিছু ভিড় দূরে , ভিড়ের মাথায় বাচ্চা টাকে আবছা ভাবে দেখতে পায় ও। বাচ্চাটা আনন্দে হাত নেড়ে ডাকছে, নেরে চেরে এদিকে আসতে বলছে। সম্ভবত কারো কোলে , কিন্তু যার কোলে তাকে ভিড়ের মধ্যে দেখা যাচ্ছে না।

কার্তিক দৌড়াতে থাকে। এদিক সেদিক দিয়ে ভিড় ঠেলে এগোতে থাকে। একটা ডাক ওর হৃদয়ের সাথে কিভাবে খেলা করছে সেটা শুধু ওই জানে। এ লোক, সে লোক, কারো কাছ দিয়ে তো কারো ধাক্কা সহ্য করে, বেশ কয়েকবার একটু করে হুমড়ি খেয়ে পড়া থেকে নিজেকে সামলে নিয়ে দৌড়ে দৌড়ে শেষ পর্যন্ত -

কার্তিক এসে দাঁড়ায়।

হঠাৎ - হাট, লোকজন কেউ নেই।

চাতাল মাঠ কিচ্ছু নেই।

সব গুঞ্জন, গুনগুন, কোলাহল থেমে গেছে।

শুধু সামনে দুজন মানুষ দাড়িয়ে।

ওই বাচ্চাটা যার কোলে তাকে কানে কানে কি যেন বলল। সেও বাচ্চাটার সাথে একসাথে হেসে উঠলো। বাচ্চাটা কে চুমু খেলো। বাচ্চাটা ও মানুষ টাকে "বাবা" বলে তার গলা জড়িয়ে ধরলো।

বাচ্চাটার হাতে একটা খেলনা। খেলনা মাটির জাহাজ।

এবার বাচ্চাটা আর ওকে কোলে ধরে থাকা মানুষ টা একসাথে কার্তিকের দিকে তাকায়।

কার্তিক স্থানুবৎ দাড়িয়ে থাকে 

সামনের মানুষটা -

বাচ্চাটা ওই মানুষ টার কানে কানে আবার কি যেন বলল।

কার্তিক দেখতে পায় - কার্তিক দেখতে পায় - আমান , বাচ্চাটাকে নিজের কোল থেকে নামাতে না নামাতেই। বাচ্চাটা এক ছুটে দৌড়ে এসে কার্তিক কে জড়িয়ে ধরে "বাবা" বলে। কার্তিক ও ওকে শক্ত করে জড়িয়ে ধরে। কার্তিক অনুভব করতে পারে যে ওর চোখ দুটো আর্দ্র। ওর বুকের মাঝে যে জীবন কণিকা কে চেপে ধরে আছে ও তার অস্তিত্বের উষ্ণতা ওর হৃদয় বিগলন ঘটাচ্ছে।

চারিদিক নিঃশব্দ , নিঃশ্চুপ। হাটের কোনো আওয়াজ নেই।

আমান এগিয়ে আসে।

নিচু হয়ে বাচ্চাটাকে বলে , " অনু...এভাবে ভিড়ের মধ্যে বাবার হাত ছেড়ে চলে এলে...বাবার চিন্তা হয়না ?...আর কক্ষনো করোনা কিন্তু এরম।", বলে মাথায় হাত রাখে।

" বাবা...", বাচ্চাটা কার্তিক কে বলে , " আমি তোমাকে আর কখনো এভাবে ছেড়ে যাব না বাবা...কক্ষনো না!", বলে কার্তিক কে জড়িয়ে ধরে।

"অনু...অনুরাগ!"... কার্তিক এর গলা ভরে আসে। যে প্রচণ্ড ভয় , নিজের কাওকে হারানোর ভয় ওকে পাগল করছিল সেসব অশনি চিন্তা এখন ধুলোতে মিশে গেছে...

আমান দুজনেরই মাথায় হাত রাখে।

একটা হাসির শব্দ শুনতে পায় কার্তিক...খুব স্পষ্ট...

" হাসি, কান্না...কতকিছুই না করলি এই ঘুমের মধ্যে...এবার বলত কি দেখছিলি?",আমান সোজা ওর চোখে চোখ রেখে প্রশ্ন করে ।

কার্তিক দেখে, ও বালিশের উপর মাথা রেখে, সামনে আমান । অন্ধকার ঘর।

আমান এর আর কিছু বলার আগেই আমানকে বুকে চেপে ধরে ও।

"কার্তিক...", আমান ওর পিঠে হাত টা আরেকটু জোরে চেপে ধরে।

" কার্তিক...", আমান আবার কথা বলার চেষ্টা করে।

কার্তিক শুধু ওকে জড়িয়ে আছে। এতক্ষণ স্বপ্নে যে মানুষ টাকে জড়িয়ে ছিল, তার শরীরের একটা নরম গন্ধ, একটা অদ্ভুত শান্তি যেন আমানের শরীরের লেগে রয়েছে...আমান বুঝতে পারে কার্তিক একটু হলেও কাঁপছে...

কিছুক্ষণ সেভাবেই থাকে দুজনে। আমান অনেকক্ষন হলো ঘুম থেকে উঠে ওর দিকে তাকিয়ে ছিল। দেখছিল ঘুমের মধ্যে ওর মুখের অভিব্যক্তি র ক্ষণ ক্ষণ পরিবর্তন। অনেকক্ষন তাকিয়ে ছিল... ভাবছিল না জানি কত কি, কোন দুনিয়ার কোন স্বপ্নে ও এরম বিভোর হয়ে আছে। ঘুম থেকে উঠলে নিজেই জিজ্ঞেসা করবে। কিন্তু ঘুম থেকে ওঠার আগে ওর মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে থেকে ওর ভাবনার কোন ঠিকানার হদিশ খোঁজার চেষ্টা করাটা...ভালই হবে...এই ভেবে আমান তখন থেকে ওর মুখ দেখে মন পড়ার চেষ্টা করছিল।

কিন্তু চোখের কোন জল দেখে ও আর থাকতে পারেনি। সরাসরি জোর গলাতে প্রশ্ন করে ওঠে..

কিন্তু এখন ওকে প্রশ্ন না করে নীরবে এভাবে জড়িয়ে থাকা শ্রেয়।

পাঁচ মিনিট মত কেটে গেলে পর, কার্তিক বাঁধ শিথিল করে। 

আমান ওর মুখের দিকে তাকায়। তারপর ধীরে ধীরে নিজের ঠোঁট টা ওর ঠোঁটের উপর রাখে। এ চুম্বন শিহরন জাগানোর চুম্বন নয়, এক আপনজনের আরেক আপনজনকে এটা বলার নীরব ভাষা যে , " আমি আছি"।

আমান কার্তিক এর ডান হাত টা নেয়। খুব আলতো করে তালু টে চুমু খেয়ে বলে,

" ঘা টা এভাবে বাড়তে দেয়া ঠিক না...চ... ওষুধ লাগিয়ে দেব..."


	12. Chapter 12

" 

" _ডর লাগে না?_

_\- না_

_পরানের ভয় নাই?_

_\- পরানে ভয় আছে কিনা জানিনা তবে হাতে আঁশ বটি লইয়া আনিতে পারি!_

_*দল পিছিয়ে যায়*_

_এক পাও এগোবে না! কেউ না!_

_\- ছোটোলোকের মাইয়া, মরবি সক্কলে মরবি!_

_*আঁশ বটি নিয়ে এগিয়ে আসতে দল পিছিয়ে যায়। আর ধীরে ধীরে বাড়ির চৌহদ্দির থেকে দূরে সরে যেতে থাকে*_

_*হাতের আঁশ বটি নামিয়ে*_

_\- বিধু... এ কিরে! তোর গা জ্বরে পুড়ে যাচ্ছে!... এ বিধু!...বিধু!_

_*অপর পক্ষ থেকে আওয়াজ আসে না খানিকক্ষণ। এ পক্ষের গলার আতঙ্কের স্বর চড়লে বেশ কিছুক্ষণ পর একটা ক্ষীণ শব্দ ভেসে আসে*_

_\- অন্তরা..._ " 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter recalls a memory of Karman triggered by the newly produced 'kaun er chal'. Decided to depict this chapter from Kartik's POV :)  
> Inspiration to this chapter is mentioned at the last line.

" কাউনের চালের মুড়ি আছে?"

আমি বেশি কিছু বলিনি। ওকে দেখলাম চোখের ঈশারা করে আমাকে বৈঠা টা একদিকে ঠেস দিয়ে রাখতে বলল। জলপ্রবাহ ততটা অনুকূল নয় তবে ওর কথা ফেরানো র চেয়ে আশ্বিন মাসের ভরা নদী তে দুই একবার ডুব খাওয়া টাও পোষায়। 

বৈঠা টা রেখে মুখ ফেরানোর একেবারে সঙ্গে সঙ্গেই 

" ভালো করে চিবো। গিলবি না শুধু। বুঝেছিস? কিরে?"

আমার তখন মুখ ভর্তি মুড়ি। খাইয়ে দেঁয়ার তেজ এ অতিরিক্ত দিয়ে ফেলেছে সন্দেহ নেই। আমি না পারি ফেলতে না পারি চিবোতে... গেলা তো দূর।

নৌকা তখন বাঁক এর থেকে ঘুরে চক্রাকারে গিয়ে সত্মুখির চড়ার বা দিকের সংকীর্ণ অংশের মধ্যে প্রবেশ করেছে। জলের স্রোত এখানে হঠাৎ করে শান্ত হয়ে পড়েছে। মাছ পাওয়ার আশা করা ঠিক মজুমদার দের দীঘির থেকে মাছ চুরির মতনই অসম্ভব। ওকে দেখলাম জলের প্রবাহের দিকে তাকিয়ে। চোখের দৃষ্টির একটা মুহুর্মুহু পরিবর্তন হতে হতে সেই দৃষ্টি হঠাৎ করে চড়ার দিকে পড়তেই একটু স্তিমিত হয়ে এল। 

এদিক দিয়ে যাওয়ার কথা ছিল না। অনেক চিন্তা ভাবনা করেই এই সময়ে এই দিকে বাঁক নিয়ে এভাবে যাব - সে যাক। বৈঠা টা র ও একটু বিশ্রাম প্রয়োজন। নদীর স্রোত এখন যেমন তাতে তিরতির করে তিতাস এর মত নৌকা আপন তালে এগোতে থাকবে। আর অন্তত সামনের তিন কিলোমিটারের মধ্যেও কোনো জলোর এর আশঙ্কা নেই। তাই ...

বৈঠা টা উঠিয়ে রাখলাম ।

জল শালুকের মৃদু গন্ধ একটা ভেজা ভেজা আবহাওয়াতে বয়ে চলেছে নৌকাটা র সাথে।

কাঠের পাটাতন এর উপর পা টা ভালো করে এগিয়ে নিয়ে আমি ক্লান্ত মাথা টা এলিয়ে দিলাম। হাত দুটো ওর কোমরে জড়িয়ে থেকে বুঝলাম যে নিজের হৃদধ্বনি টাই এত শব্দ করছে। ও পিঠে আলতো হাত রাখলে পর বললাম ,

" আমি একটু শুই রে। শরীর আর পারছে না।"

বস্তুত শুয়ে থাকার থেকে নৌকার বৈঠা খুঁটিয়ে দেখার অভ্যাস যার খুব ছোট থেকে তার শুতে যাওয়ার কারন একটু অন্যই । ক্লান্তির পাতলা আবরণে একটা স্বস্তির শিহরণ খেলছিল। আমি টুক করে ছাউনী টা র পাশে গা এলিয়ে দিলাম।

শীতে কেঁপে উঠলো শরীর। জায়গা টা বরফের মত ঠাণ্ডা।

না, আমি এত পাগল নই যে আশ্বিনের সন্ধ্যে তে চরের কাছে নৌকা বাইতে বাইতে ছাউনী র কাছ টাকে ক্লান্তির শরীর এলিয়ে দেয়ার জন্য উপযুক্ত উষ্ণ মনে করব। তবে সদ্য ঘুম ভাঙ্গা একজনের শরীরের উম টা অবশ্যই প্রত্যাশিত ছিল। 

" কি রে?... তুই ঘুমাস নি এতক্ষণ?" যদিও মনে হচ্ছিল যে প্রশ্নের উত্তর টা আদৌ পাব না তাও মুখ থেকে কথাটা বেরিয়েই এলো।

উত্তর এলো না।

ওর চোখ অন্য দিকে।

জলস্রোত আরো স্তিমিত হয়ে এসেছে...জলের শাপলা ধীরে ধীরে গাঢ় হচ্ছে নৌকার চারপাশে। 

আমি আরেকবার ওর মুখের সামনে গিয়ে ওর চোখে তাকানোর চেষ্টা করলাম। হালকা হালকা আশ্বিনের মেঘ নেমে এসেছে আকাশ থেকে...

"...বৈঠা ওঠা...."

"......"

আমার আর কি বলার? হালকা একটা দীর্ঘনিশ্বাস ফেলে বৈঠা টা নিলাম। তারমানে ও এই এতক্ষণ আদৌ ঘুমায় নি...বসে ছিল ঠিক ওই জাইগা টা তে...আর ওর মুড়ি খাওয়াতে গিয়ে এখন এত ঘণ্টার টা বৈঠা তে ভাসিয়ে এখন নৌকা রোধের প্রতিরোধে বেষ্টিত হতে হতে তিরতির করে এগিয়ে চলেছে। আবার উজানে ফিরতে আমাকেই কতটা টান দিতে হবে...ওর নিজেকে দোষারোপ করে চুপসে যাওয়া মুখের মেঘ কেটে সন্ধ্যা র হাসি উঠতে কতক্ষন আর লাগতে পারে...এসব আকাশ পাতাল ভাবছি এরম সময়-

হাতের কাছ থেকে কি জানি একটা হঠাৎ উঠে বাতাস অনুভূত হতে চোখ সরানোর আগেই নৌকাটা স্রোতহীন জলে যেন মোচড় মেরে উঠল। গতিটা সামলে নিয়ে তাকাতে দেখি ওর মুখ অন্যদিকে, হাতে বৈঠা।

আমি বোধ করি তখন বেশি কিছু নৌকা বিদ্যা সম্পর্কিত জ্ঞান দেয়ার অবকাশ পাইনি। নৌকাটা প্রথমে একটু ধীরে ধীরে উল্টো পথে মোড় নিয়ে আরো শ্লথ গতিতে এগোতে লাগল। জলের উপর তখন সপাৎ সপাৎ করে বৈঠা র বারি পড়ছে। 

মিনিট পনেরো এরম চলার পর নৌকাটা কোন এক শক্তির কবলে পড়ে একেবারে মেতে উঠল। ঝাকুনি খেতে খেতে বেঁচে দেখলাম সামনে চড়ার চিনহমাত্র নেই। 

নাক বরাবর যা দেখা যায় তা অগাধ জল যার মধ্যে সাপের মত জলরেখা কুণ্ডলী পাকিয়ে আছে।

" কার্তিক দাঁড় টান..."

গলার আওয়াজ টা অস্বাভাবিক রকমের গম্ভীর।

আমি দাঁড় হাতে নিলাম।

জলের বৈঠার আঘাতের আওয়াজে তখন বৈচিত্রের সৃষ্টি হয়েছে। একটানা থপর থপোর এর বদলে সেখানে প্রয়োজন মত জলের গতি প্রকৃতি, স্রোতের আনুকুল্য বা প্রতিকূলতার ওপর ভিত্তি করে নিপুণ ভাবে বৈঠা চলছে...

মিনিট কুড়ির মধ্যে নৌকা টা ধ্রুব গতির রেখাতে স্থাপন হওয়ার আগে একটু যেন দুলে উঠল। তারপর কাঙ্খিত পথে বিজয় স্রোতে এগোতে লাগল। ভরা নদী তে আমাদের নৌকা তখন উজানে চলেছে । 

আমার বিস্ময় এর বহর টা বেশিক্ষণ থাকলো না। আমি ওর ডান হাত টা চেপে ধরে জিজ্ঞাসু নেত্রে তাকিয়ে বললাম,

" তুই না নৌকা বাইতে পারিস না!..."

আগের বারের মতো ই এবার ও কোনো উত্তর এলো না। শুধু একটা সদ্য ক্লান্ত মাথা আমার ঘাড়ের কাছে এলিয়ে পড়ল।

" _তবে আয় ভাই! বলিয়া সে আমার একটা হাত ধরিল। কহিল, আমি একলা স্রোতে উজান বাইতে পারিনে- একজন কে খুঁজি, যে ভয় পায় না..."_

_\- শ্রীকান্ত_


End file.
